When it all falls apart
by anniewanny2
Summary: we find our favorite mutants in the rain forest of south-America, for special ninja training, but in the forest they have to go up against evil poachers who have destroyed the life of their new friend a girl named Andrea MikeyxOC, love and excitement!
1. when it all falls apart

**Tmnt: When it all falls apart .**

We find our favorite mutants today in the amazon forest, master Splinter has brought them here to expand their ninja skills, he thought that if it worked for Leonardo that all of them would experience it too in order to fully function as one. Besides the peace and quiet of the forest may do them all some good, in the end it may seem a like their little family vacation, they deserved a break, after all they did sort of saved the world from the shredder.

In no time they found a quiet place far away from any wandering tourists where they had build themselves a wonderful tree house.

Their day exists out :

learning survival skills and the ancient ninja technique of setting traps or as Splinter says ' learning how to put your surroundings to your advantage'.

Advanced stealth exercises in which they couldn't have chosen a better location to do so, even if it wasn't hard to stick to the shadows with all the leaves blocking out the sun but one wrong move and you could hit a leave, stick, vine or as Raph had recently discovered you can come across a spider once and a while.

And of coarse surviving; finding food, water, building a fire, the occasionally medical attentions …

And of coarse relaxing, playing ninja games and teasing Raph with his 'hatred' for anything that crawls or flies…

But even how far you travel or how different cultures or countries may seem, one thing always remains the same: crime and evil is everywhere, even the peaceful amazone forest has her own criminals but around here they go by another name : poachers

Mikey's POV.

On one of our 'chilling out sessions' in the late afternoon we were having a bit of a siesta so to speak. It was simply to hot to do anything else then to go swimming in the nearby freshwater river we found. I don't know but this place really lets me come at peace with my inner turtle man that was deep even for me, ok no more sun for you mister, I wonder if they have a shop to buy sun screen, hey I wonder if turtles could get sunburn and if so what kind of color do we get? Hmm more inner wisdom of Michelangelo I'll ask Donny another time, seems he has his hands full with getting Leo and Raph of his back, I mean he is the nerd of us after all.

'hey dudes had enough of the water already?' I said as I saw my brothers come out of the water.

'of the water no, of these two more then enough' Donny said as he sat next to me, poor guy. Of coarse his comment lured reactions of both Leo and Raph. But the bickering stopped as they heard the alarm went off.

'yeah! head-busting-time !!' Raph yelled while he ran to the tree house to go to see where the distress is located.

The only advantage of poachers nowadays is that they use a weird kind trap which sends a signal when an animal gets trapped in it. So they can set the trap and wait on their lazy buts and watch that same computer screen day after day. Until the day a poor soul tricked it off and they could just drive there and pick up their 'prize'.

But my genius brother Donny found a way to intercept these signals and let us know where there is an animal in distress, so far no beautiful female turtles though. Most of the time we got there in time other times we got there to late and then there was little we could do.

But a couple of times something strange happened, the animal was gone, released but we didn't do it and neither did the poachers. Looks like this place has even his local vigilantes, we figured that national geographic or something like that had something to do with it. Of coarse it could be Tarzan, jungle boy or big food protecting the animals, but Donny had to be a kill-joy and go all scientific on the matter and explained with 'facts' that neither of my theories made sense, damn you brain !!

Oh yeah we also had logged in on the frequency of their radios, but we only put that thing on if the alarm went off. You don't want the now what kind of language some of these guys used, it even shocked Raph once so you get the picture.

"guys come quickly !!" Raph yelled .

" what is it Raph?" Leo asked

"this isn't any normal poacher trip it's much bigger than that! they're up to something big, I just heard over the radio that they almost had their entire arsenal on this one!"

" than lets move quickly, Don and Mikey come on guys we have to go now!" Leo yelled as he was ready to leave, he had dealt these goons before and if they were up to something big I guess then that was everything besides good news.

"my sons be safe, I have a strange feeling about tonight" Splinter said as he came from his private bedroom.

"of coarse Sensei" Leo said as he bowed respectfully towards master Splinter.

With that we took of .

After a while of swinging vines and jumping branches we got to the place were the signal was coming from. It seems that we got here first.

'oh good don't worry little fellow jungle Mikey is coming, normally I would let out a Tarzan scream but since we were being stealthy I have to control myself, dude does this mean I'm thinking before I act? Wow if only the guys could hear me think … eum actually rather not I don't want Raph inside my head!'

"Guys something is not right." Donny said.

"What's the problem brainiac? It's just like always we jump down free the animal and get the shell out'a there !"

"No Donny's right. Something is different they set the trap in an open space in the forest, in the open. Normally they don't do that, also you said that they are all coming here, heavily armed while this is just a little trap set for smaller animals in this case it looks like a monkey why would they bring all that just for a little monkey?"

I don't know how Leo and Donny come to think about all that stuff in just a mere second I didn't even thought of any of that. I guess that's why I'm not in charge.

"what does any of that stuff matter anyway as long as we can free it and they don't see us mission accomplished right? Right!" and he took of typical Raph to answer his own question and go rushing into action, hothead but still I think he has a point too.

"Raph!" Leo tried to call after him but we all knew that he would never listen, " you two go help him, I'll keep an eye on the poachers."

"got it Leo" Donny answered, the little suck-up well two can play that game.

"already on my way bro" I grinned.

We landed next to Raph right in front of the trap. He had already picked the lock open with his sai and the monkey jumped out right onto Donny's head and into the trees. Donny screamed for a while and cursed the monkey me and Raph broke out in laughter.

"Guess the monkey likes you bro, hey I'm sure you two we'll be a great couple someday" Raph said with a grin on his face.

But to my surprise Donny to had a mysterious smile up his face, revenge plans maybe?

" I don't know dear brother I mean we're nothing compared to you and little miss spider there" he said as he pointed to Raph's shoulder.

I threw a quick look to see if there was really a spider on Raph and yickes the size of that thing! I love bugs but if that sat on my body even the brave turtle titan would be a little scared, a little.

" holy shell" Raph yelled and started jumping around and hitting his shoulder like it was a foot soldier, in other words hysterical. Donny and myself lay almost flat on our shells.

But in all this commotion Raph's arm came in contact with my face and knocked me backwards.

Suddenly I feel an enormous pressure on my ankle followed by a massive amount of pain. I scream out. I look down and see that I'm trapped in a foot-trap, I accidentally let out some new words I learned from the poacher radio.

"mikey !!" both my brothers yelled, they came by my side and tried to get it of my foot, but the stupid thing won't move an inch.

"calm down Mikey don't move or you are going to make it worse!" Donny said to me in a calm yet panicked voice.

"make it worse how can it possibly get any worse !!" I yelled not caring anymore for the stealth thing. The moment I said that famous line Leo jumped in front of us and brought some more good news.

" the poachers are going to be here in less than a minute"

"you just had to say it didn't ya I thought you have watched enough horror movies by now to know to never say that sentence" Raph yelled at me, how could he be angry at me now he pushed me in the trap.

"shut up Raph and get me the shell out of here !" I yelled back ' oh god it hurts so much, come on Mikey we're the ninja turtles we always get out of situations like this, it has to get worse before it can get better rule one in the comic books'

"come on guys pull" Leo yelled, all four of us pulled the damn thing but it still didn't move.

"guys hurry up I can hear the SUV's already" Donny said .

"oh shell"

a/n: well this is my first story of TMNT, I must warn you readers that I'm not from the USA nor England so I don't speak English, but I learned it in school and a very good friend of my taught it to my since I was little his name's: TV! So if I make any mistakes don't shoot me please!

Please tell what you think of my story.


	2. a new friend

**A new friend.**

Still Mikey's POV:

"Mikey hold still, listen to me everything is gonna be fine!!" Donny yelled as I started to squirm from the pain and fear.

"No guys, everything isn't gonna be fine! Just leave me here I'll be ok. Go before they capture us all!" I said, I knew I was doomed there was no way that this trap was going to magically open itself and let my poor foot out. My bro's have to get out of this mess so they can get the bastards that did this, there's no point in all of us dying out here, master Splinter wouldn't survive it.

Suddenly I got hit on the head by Raph, I can't say I wasn't surprised I whipped a tear away that was forming in my eye and looked at him.

" Don't say such things idiot! You're gonna be fine, we were in situations far more worse than this!" he yelled I noticed a small hint of panic in his eyes then I knew if Raph started to panic the situation was beyond all hope.

"Yeah Mikey we're not going to leave you here at the mercy of those men! Even if we have to fight our way out we'll get you out of this mess I promise." Oh, I swear Leo and his promises, this was one promise I don't think he's able to keep, in the end we'll lose and either all of us well be dead or we'll spend the rest of our life as some freakshow in a circus or dissected in some lab. All I know is if something bad happens always blames himself 'no excuses when you are the leader my son' the famous line that always follow him around.

We tried again and again to open it not one of my bro's ready to give up on me, I almost feel sorry for giving them a hard time in the past (almost). Is this the part where in the movies your entire life flashes before your eyes or comes that when you actually start dying? No I think this is the moment where you get all mushy and start telling that you love each other.

Suddenly there was this big commotion behind us, lots of explosions and stuff.

"what the hell is going on back there!" Raph yelled.

Leo stood up and got ready for anything that may come in his direction, although I don't think he expected what happened next, none of us did.

A girl about our age came rushing towards us from the bushes, maybe a scout or something who was send by the poachers, Leo didn't take a chance and held his sword against her throat.

"one step closer and I'll chop your head off !" said with that special voice of his that he only uses when someone is trying to hurt his family I like to see it as his special power, even the toughest guys pie their pants when Leo talks to them like that for sure if he's holding his swords against their throat. Strangely enough the girl didn't seem scared of a giant ninja turtle threatening her life, better jet she seemed to expect it.

"Quickly let me through, I saw what happened to your friend over there, I can get him out of the trap before they come here, we gotta hurry my distraction isn't gonna slow them down much longer" in the middle of her sentence she passed Leo and reached my side and looked at the trap.

She cursed a little bit and looked at each one of us, like she was searching for something.

When her eyes landed on Raph a little smile came on her face.

" perfect! Hey ,big guy, can I borrow your fork thingy please?" she asked, if we weren't in this situation I'm sure I would have laughed my head of and Raph would have yelled at her for referring to his sais as forks. Instead he just grunted and gave one to her. I guess we were all a bit desperate otherwise Leo wouldn't let anyone pass.

"thanks" she replied.

( a/n :the trap used in my story is one of those iron clams, when you step in the middle they shut really quickly, if you have seen the Disney movie the fox and the hound you know which one I mean )

With the sai she flipped the lid of the iron tube thingy below were I stepped on with my foot were I thing the hinge of the trap were.

She stabbed the sai inside the tube thingy, I saw the look on Don's face full of interest I think he was trying to figure out why she thought of that and he didn't, finally something the almighty Don didn't think of.

" alright dude, I'm gonna turn your friend's weapon around, you have to tell me if you feel the trap loosen or grow tighter ok?" she said to me. 'tighter?! If it goes tighter I'm gonna scream my head of that's good for ya?'

" ok" for some reason it was easier to think then to speak which is new for me.

" now I need the rest of you to keep the thing steady and if he says that it loosens you all have to pull as hard as possible."

"yeah, yeah we get it now hurry up" Raph said, still a little mad about the fork thingy I guess.

"ok here we go" she said,

My bro's did as she told, she turned Raph's sai and I felt the whole thing move a little bit it went looser thank God it moved I'm getting out of here.

" dudes it's getting looser" I smile a bit.

Immediately they started to pull the thing open, they pulled so hard and with the sai inside the trap opened enough for my foot to come out. Then they the entire thing fell apart.

"yes thank you thank you !!" I yelled and hugged the girl.

She smiled at me and let go quickly.

"no problem, oh yeah here" she gave Raph's sai back.

" no get the hell out of here they can be here any second!" she said.

"She's right Raph, you and me get Mikey, let's go !" I threw my arms around my bro's and we jumped into the trees, the girl had already started running away from where we thought the poachers were coming from, I definitely have to come back and look for her another time to thank her for saving our lives.

We stopped after a while when Leo thought we were at a safe distance to discus what our next move well be.

"Leo we have to go back after that girl, right now" Donny said.

"Why? Why now? She got away right from the poachers it would be to risky to go now and we have Mikey to take care of, we have to get him at least back to the tree house" Leo said to Donny.

" Listen Leo I think they were after the girl, why else would they set two traps so close next to each other it was a trick to catch who ever sets the animal free, that's why they brought so many of them on this mission, if she would escape, she would run but not get so far because she got hurt they'd have to hunt her down. Yeah you're right she got away but I doubt she'll get very far, they have cars and they were right on our tails!" he said to Leo, Donny had a point.

"But Mikey …" " … she saved our lives Leo the least we can do is go check if she got away, from those monsters" Raph yelled.

wow Raph who's sticking up for some one other then himself, what the hell did that spider bit him or something? Hey, can he then turn in to Spider-man, spider-turtle, spider-Raph? Another good question yeah I'm back , oh bay I just imagined Raph in tights could work you know red costume, red bandana …

" yeah, yeah you're right, but Donny you have to take Mikey to the tree house alone, keep him safe, I trust you!"

"got it Leo" Don said gladly, boy does Donny have to be right all the time! Of coarse I agree with him totally, maybe they can bring the chick to the tree house, she's kind of cute.

"Raph, you and me are gonna check on our little guardian angle"

"yeah I can't wait to get my hands on those jerks who put that thing there" Raph said with his usual dark grin on his face, and he was gone already.

Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No it's Spider-Raph to the rescue … oh me and my brilliant mind of mine.

"Raph wait!" Leo tried to yell after him but again it wasn't gonna make any difference.

He just signed told Donny that he had to be careful and to tell master Splinter what had happened, then he too took of.

"come on Mike, better get you home safe or leo's never gonna stop lecturing me" Donny placed my arm around his neck and helped me stand on my good foot, the bone wasn't broken or anything just the claws of the trap hand penetrated into my muscles and it hurts to much to move it.

"yeah what else is new?" we started on our way back to the tree house, I thought this was maybe a good time to ask Don the questions I've asked myself earlier, you know the sunburn thing and my spider-Raph theory. Oh yeah it was gonna be a long way home for Donny.

Leo's POV.

It didn't took me long before I had caught up with Raph, I had to be there with him before we got there. Not that I didn't trust Raph or anything, just that he can be a little to enthusiast when it comes to fighting the 'bad guys' he had proven that with the whole nightwatcher situation. And even if I could get there in time there would be no guarantee that he would follow my orders.

I'm still worried about Donny and Mikey though, I hope I made the right choice ' what are you talking about Leo of coarse have you taken the right choice, Donny was right as always, we couldn't let that girl on her own not with those guys after her. I also had a few questions for her, why didn't she freak out when she saw us?, why is she so important to the poachers? But the question that haunted me the most why did she risk her life to save the lives of 4 strangers, 4 mutants?

I guess Raph saw the look on my face when I asked myself that last question.

"what are yah thinkin' about o fearless one?"

"What do you think about the girl?"

"euh? She's hot?" he said with a smirk on his face.

" No seriously! Why did she do that she didn't have to save us, and if Donny is right ,as always, and they were after her she have brought herself in serious trouble for saving us"

"Honestly I don't know Leo, but if she really did that she either is crazy as hell or the bravest person we have ever met. I guess not all humans are bad. So that's why those dirt bags ain't gonna lay a hand on her! Not when I have something to say about it."

"wow Raph, watch it you almost showed a little emotion back there." Yeah I was surprised to hear that from Raph, he's right, we don't exactly come across a lot of humans who are friendly towards, left alone who are willing to sacrifice themselves to help us, so I can see where he's coming from.

"shut up Leo, I take it you don't trust her, you probably think that she saved us because she there's some kind of benefit in it for her or something?"

yeah I've taught about that too but what could there be in it for her? Again why would she do what she did, there couldn't be much in it for her, she's just a kid about our age.

(he pictures her in his mind)

short dark brown hair, even intense brown eyes, those eyes not a hint of fear in them when she saw him, not even when he pointed his katana at her, little nose, tanned skin she was wearing a brown tank top that was a little filthy and had several cuts in it, her pants were army green and were cut off at her knees and hiking boots, in other words she looked like a tom boy, definitely not a girly girl, doesn't matter for me though, I don't think I like those girls very much.

"Leo you in there? I asked you a question remember? That's the second time you're lost in your thoughts, thinking about the girly I assume? You perv !"

"what? Jezus Raph don't you ever think about anything else? I don't know what you're fantasizing about but normal turtles like me don't think about such things." 'Much'

"you're just angry because I was right, but you're to late bro she already has an interest in my gear" again the famous evil grin of Raph appeared on his face.

"you're one sick turtle bro, now shut up this is the place."

We looked around but nobody was there anymore, my guess they either left or went after the mystery girl, how much I hope that it was the first situation I knew that it was the second.

"wow Leo check it out!" Raph said and he pointed with his finger at the place where the poachers had came from. Now I know what she meant when she said that her distraction wasn't gonna slow them down much longer. We saw that her 'distractions' had trashed two of their cars, so that were the explosions that we heard. I don't how she did it but one was trashed under a dead tree and the other several pieces of rock.

"she called that a distraction? She totally destroyed those SUV's." I said as quietly as possible.

"I like her style" and there was his smirk again.

"really? I wonder why?" I said as sarcastic as possible, " I think she ran of that way"

we jumped as quickly and quietly possible in the trees, we had to keep our eyes and ears open, she could have taken any direction and we don't know how much of those goons were left behind.

After a while we heard a scream, it wasn't a girl screaming for help as you may expect, but it was a man screaming out of anger. We decided to check it out. When we got there we saw a really big guy who was about the same size as hun, not as much muscles but it wasn't someone we could just blow over if you get the picture. Also I spotted several guys surrounding them they all carried a gun so that she didn't have any hope of escaping. Also we saw a guy in foetus position with his hands covering his 'royal parts'. Well that explained the scream.

"Raph we have to take the guys in the back before we can get in the main action."

"got it Leo."

"you take the two on the left I'll take the three on the right?"

"Yeah, yeah why do you always get the most fun?"

"it's not a game Raph!" I said but again I was to late 'hothead'.

A/n: so here you go chapter two ! thank you Puldoh for reviewing. For the rest of you who are following the story please review I beg you, I need reviews pretty please !!

Again don't shoot me I originally don't speak English and my grammar stinks as you may have noticed 


	3. who rescued who?

**Who rescued who ?**

Andy's POV.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, even though I knew it was hopeless for sure they would get me this time. I just lost to much time saving … whoever they are it doesn't matter, at least they are safe, I'm not letting anybody get hurt because of me ever again. Last time was a mistake, I had to learn to put the past behind me.

No time to get all mushy now Andy the only things you have to put behind you right now are those good for nothing poachers. They have destroyed my life and the lives of many others, I'm gonna stop them even if it's the last thing I do.

Those turtles I think they were, I just had to save them not only because I had swore never to let anyone get hurt because of me ever again, but because they were a family. A real family was rare in these woods, the one in orange he was ready to give his life for his friends or brothers I don't know. The blue one was ready to protect them no matter what I saw it in his eyes, like even a bulldozer couldn't get past him. The other two desperately trying to open the trap and to calm their friend never once letting him alone.

They'll be alright, they didn't see them and they got away the wound was pretty deep but with a family like his he would be up on his feet in no time. A family, friends it was a long time since I've seen that, can't begin to describe how much I want that back.

I was lost in my thoughts, not long after I ran into something hard and fell back

SHIT ! already! It can't be!

"well, well what do we have here? Are you lost little girl?" the guy in front of me smirked, "it has to be my lucky day! Do you have any idea how much money the boss gives to the person who delivers you in? I tell you babe you just made me rich!"

"sorry to disappoint ya!" I said and kicked him between the legs, and with my hiking boots I think it didn't do him much good. " and don't call me babe!"

He let out a strange growl: pain, a lot of pain combined with even more anger and a few words that I'm not gonna repeat. I quickly turned around and tried to get up on my feet but I was brutally stopped.

A huge guy stomped his combat boot on my foot and it hurt like you can't imagine. In fact I happen to know the bastard that stepped on my foot it's the big (literally) man himself, the head of the whole operation, the guys don't know his name we just call him boss. A little hint of fear crawled his way into my eyes but I forced it backwards, I wasn't gonna let him see I'm terrified.

"ah doctor it's good to see you again" he smiled he then looked at my foot and got really angry, I think I know why, my foot wasn't hurt that meant that I hadn't stepped into his little trap.

"you filthy little bitch!" he crushed my ankle under his boot, that made me yell out of pain, no longer hiding the fear, he picked me up by the neck and pushed my back into a nearby tree, I could see his goons surrounding us. I'm really doomed this time.

"who was there with you?! I told you not to drag others into this, you haven't forgotten the last time you did such a thing?" he yelled.

"no … one … there … I alone …" I tried to say but with the lack of air it wasn't easy. Suddenly he backslapped me, man that hurts, Julia Roberts was right in the movie Pretty Women it does feel like your eye is gonna pop out.

"Don't lie to me little girl, I know that you weren't alone back there and I'm gonna find the one and I'm gonna kill him nice and slowly and you will be watching" he said as he dropped me to the ground I couched loudly, luckily I landed on my knees and not on the foot he had recently crushed.

He laughed loudly it kinda reminds me of one of those super villains evil laugh you often see in cartoons. He kicked me in the stomach a couple of times the third time I think, I lost track of counting, I yelled out of pain again, I think one or two of my ribs were broken or at least severely bruised. Then he kicked me in the face and I rolled over a couple of times until I came to stop with my face on the ground.

"had enough princess?" I looked up to him and saw him smiling at me 'I'm finished, no more escaping now Andy, you're a goner' "ok take her away boys" no response came.

"what the …" he started to look around and he began to panic, I looked behind him and saw that the once all mighty wall of artillery had been knocked down and had been nicely stacked up on a pile not far from where we were. I then felt something I hadn't felt in a long time hope, happiness, someone was helping me for a change.

He then quickly grabbed me and held me in front of him, I heard that he had clicked the safety off on his gun. I heard something in the bushes left of me, apparently he heard it too and turned to the direction of the sound, he held me in front of him, as some sort of shield I think. The coward !!

"who ever you are come out now!" he yelled, I then heard two pairs of foot land behind us, it was to silent for it to be the poachers, that was the only good thing about heavy machinery you always heard it coming from a mile ahead.

"I only am gonna say this one time, let go of the girl" that voice, I knew that voice! It was the blue one, they had come back for me! Oh no they had come back for me, didn't they know that if these guys saw them they would never stop hunting them down?

He threw me onto the ground hard, asshole! I looked up to my rescuers, I saw that blue had his sword pointed into boss his back, no wonder he let me go that easily, the red one gestured to me to come over to their side, I whipped the blood that was running down my mouth and crawled to Red. 'my god my ribs are killing me, it feels like my entire side is on fire.'

"look we can certainly work something out here, how about I give you money instead. I kinda need her, you can get her when I'm done with her ok?"

I saw the red one make some kind of growl and he took out his fork thingies again. he knocked him out with the back of his blades.

"hey kid you alright?" Red said as he came over to me and helped me stand.

"yeah I'm alright" but when once I stood on my two feet I fell back to the ground I guess it's better if I don't put any weight on that ankle, because of the sudden movement my ribs suddenly began to act up as well, I couldn't help myself I yelled out a bit and a few tears began to form in my eyes.

Red smirked " you call that alright, come on kid you're coming with us, we have a few questions for you anyway"

I looked up and saw them standing over me as Blue held out his hand to help me stand up. I took in one swift pull he got my on my foot.

"thanks, look I'm really grateful that you helped me and all but I can't come with you" I said and started to 'walk' away, it hurts so much to move but I can't let them get involved in this, they are a happy family I will not be the one responsible to destroy that. I didn't get far Blue had already caught up to me.

"listen we are not going to hurt you, we just want to help you, you are hurt because of us"

"no it's the other way around, you got hurt because of me" I know they were just being friendly but they wouldn't understand. Then Red came up behind me.

"look kid you're comin' with us like it or not" he seemed kind of mad or annoyed, anyway he's intimidating, they are big, they have weapons and no doubt they know some kind of kung fu or something, plus by the size of their muscles it looks like they could break me in half easily. Yet I'm not afraid of them.

"no you look! You don't understand what's going on here, those guys are after me, they won't rest until they got me! Your family is not safe with me around and with a family like yours you can't begin to imagine what they'll do to you! Arg!" I raised my voice and stepped forward, careful not to step on my wrong foot but as I yelled harder my ribs started to throb

and I fell again.

It was silent for a while. And I started to cry a little.

" you don't know what it's like to be responsible for someone's death, the last person who tried to help me …" sniffed a little bit and I saw that they sat down on their knees, blue has placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Look I'm sorry for what has happened to you in the past, it must have been hard for you but we can't let you here alone with those guys after you! You helped us and now we try to protect you to otherwise we are responsible for your death."

"yeah come on kid nothin' ain't gonna happen to us we are ninja and we have a place that is well hidden beside those goons don't even know we exist, so will ya please come with us now, you're coming anyway "

'well they have a point beside my ribs hurt to much to outrun them, what am I saying even if I was fully healed I don't think that I can get away of them'

"Yeah ok, lead the way" I smiled, it was a long time ago since someone was nice to me I guess it takes some getting used to.

"well I think, you should keep your weight of that foot plus we have to get home before it's dark so …" blue picked me up, shit they were strong I squeaked a little out of surprise " … I'll carry you"

"yeah come on romeo lets go home already, I'm sure Mikey and Don could use some help"

"oh right" they took of, he ran, fast, I held one arm over his neck and the other was still over my ribs, I listened to his breathing it looked like he hardly had any problem with carrying me while he ran.

After a while they stopped at a giant tree and looked up.

"Is there something wrong? Are we in danger? Where are we?" I whispered I looked around and made a wrong move so my ribs hurt again so I curled up in pain in his arms.

"will ya calm down kid? There's nothin' wrong. We're not in danger. And we're home." Red said.

"home? You live here?"

"no we live up there" he pointed up, but I couldn't see anything through the leaves.

"a tree house? Cool" I smiled.

They jumped fast but ever so graceful at the top of the tree. And they landed in front of a giant tree house. I can't believe they build it, it's so huge and beautiful!

"wow did you guys build that? Alone! That's so awesome !!" they simply smiled at my remark and went inside.

When they went inside I couldn't believe it, the house seemed bigger on the inside then on the outside. I saw a few self-made chairs, two tables two beds, two hammocks and a part of the room was concealed with cloths, I wonder what was in there?

Also I saw the two others, Orange had a bandage on his foot, Purple was lecturing him over not jumping around or something, he stopped when he saw us and looked shocked, he immediately ran over to us.

"Leo, Raph!? what happened?" he came closer and looked at my face I guess he was talking about where the guy had slapped me, probably my cheek had a beautiful blue colour around now, it wasn't as worse as it seemed.

"yeah, We were to late, you were right Donny they were after her, I think they broke a few of her ribs and her ankle too."

"oh no! put her on my bed, I'll take a look at her" ok? Is he a doctor or something? Probably the genius of the family.

They put me on one of the beds that lay on the ground, first he took a look at my ankle, he twisted in several directions and asked if I felt anything, I almost hit him on the head, god that hurt like hell!

"yeah I think it's broken"

"no duh" I mumbled still a little mad at him for hurting me like that. Apparently the others heard me, Blue simply smiled but the other two laughed out loud.

After that torture he asked for some water, he cleaned the cut on my lip and my forehead where the boot had made connection. Those wounds were not to bad, the worse was yet to come, my ribs. After that was done he began to blush a little.

"uh, I'm very sorry but can you eum … take your shirt off, please?" he whispered that last part.

"what !!" the others couldn't contain there laughter anymore even Blue who seemed to be in control of his emotions was laughing this only made me more mad.

"well I'm sorry but I have to take a look at your ribs, from what Leo said to me they could me broken"

I didn't like it one bit not only the part that I had to take off my shirt in with four males in the room, but they could also see the ugly scars I had on my body and I knew questions were gonna be asked, and I had no choice but to answer them.

" … alright then doctor … " I angrily said I saw Orange getting closer no doubt to get a better seat to watch to show, but he got slapped in the head for that ' PERVERT' I thought that word so loud that I actually thought that they could hear me.

I saw him become as red as a tomato when I slowly lifted my shirt over my head, he then swallowed. I also heard the others grasp when they saw the scars on my back.

He pocked my side a couple of times, it hurt but not as much as before.

"well the good news they are not broken but seriously bruised so I advise not to talk to loudly or make any sudden movements, but that won't be a problem because you and Mikey are not walking around for at least a week.'

"what !" me and Orange yelled. Not a good idea though rule n° 1 no yelling got it.

I grasped my ribs again and hissed in pain.

"told you no yelling, now you can put your shirt back on and I'll bring you some tea, we have some questions for you! And no doubt you have some questions for us." 'Yeah duh! I mean you're four giant walking talking turtles what kinda scientist would I be if I hadn't any questions.

"my sons, I see we have a quest, I assume this is the girl I heard so much about." Holy crap a giant rat !! my sons ! I surly hope they're adopted or else I'm gonna have a break down.

"yes master, this is … oh shell we haven't introduced ourselves yet, where are our manners"

the rat smiled and walked over to me and sat next to me on the ground. The others came to and brought tea.

"my child I'm master Splinter, I can't thank you enough for saving my sons lives" he bowed a little bit and smiled at him Blue handed me a cup of tea.

"this is my eldest son Leonardo, the leader of the four of them."

" Leo for short."

" my second youngest son Donatello, the genius of the family and doctor" the Purple one.

"Donny or Don which you prefer"

"my second eldest son Raphaël, the …", "hothead of the family" Orange finished, he made me laugh and he winked at me and smiled until Raphael hit him on the head.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on yah just because you were stupid enough to step into that trap!"

"yeah you pushed me in it because you were screaming like a little girl!" I now see why he said the hothead of the family he lunged at his little brother. But master Splinter hit him on the head with his cane. He calmed down.

"just call me Raph ok kid" he smirked, I nodded. Master Splinter covered his face with his hand.

"I must apologise for my youngest son Michelangelo, he's the jokester of the family"

"but you can call me Mikey and how may we call you pretty lady" again he winked, I slightly blushed at his remark, I knew he was only kidding.

"I'm Andrea, Andy for short."

"miss Andrea thank you again for saving my sons now, please excuse me but I have to get some sleep it's late and I'm not as young as I once was, I leave you in the care of my sons if you need anything just ask."

"ok goodnight Splinter"

"thank you my child" he turned to the boys " you will make miss Andrea a room of her own! And you will treat her with respect and yes I'm saying this to you Michelangelo"

I saw Mikey slightly offended by his master's remark, but it faded as he realised he may have been right. Leonardo went to get some cloths and used it to cover another part of the room much like Splinter's bedroom, then he put a mattress inside and a few candles. Master Splinter was already in his room.

"so kid do you mind if I ask yah a question?" Raph asked me.

"no shoot"

"how come you weren't afraid of us?"

"yeah most people, freak out, faint or a combination of the two" Mikey added.

"well to be honest I was a little afraid at first, I intercepted the signal of the trap and went to see what kind of animal got trapped this animal, well I didn't expect four giant turtles so I freaked a little bit but it soon faded when I saw you could talk and tried to help Mikey out of the trap, I saw you guys were a family."

"is that why you saved us?" Donny said.

"well that and because I promised myself to never let anybody get hurt because of me again"

"you keep saying that what happened before, if it's to painful you don't have to answer that" Leo asked.

"well it's a long story"

"that's alright kid we're ain't going nowhere" Raph said and he made himself comfortable on the mattress.


	4. Andy's story

Andy's story

Well, a long time ago when I haven't yet moved to the jungle I lived alone with my grandmother, my mother died in a car accident when I was ten years old and my dad was always travelling for his job.

He was a biologist, he has spend his entire life protecting wildlife, nature and studying the effects of global warming on the animals. Of course I was mad at him for leaving me behind but as I grew older I understood that he didn't like it much either, he did his best to visit as much as possible.

And just like him I became a biologist and we could go of and 'save' the world. My grandmother died when I went to university so there wasn't much I had left behind since I didn't have much friends, I was always the outsider but that worked for me.

Anyway on our last journey together we landed here, in the rainforest it was my favourite place in the world and it still is.

_A small smile appeared on my face the good old times._

Until one day we were attacked by the poachers, they came in the middle of the night. Apparently they weren't that happy that we had saved most of the animals they had captured.

They held my dad down as I kept hidden in the tent.

They hit him a couple of times and said they knew that he had brought his daughter, me, with him, he denied that, but they didn't believe him, they yelled that if I didn't come out they were gonna shoot him so I didn't have a choice.

The poachers wanted us to help them find endangered animals, it was part of our job to keep an eye on those animals so we knew where they were. But neither of us wanted to tell them anything. They would capture these animals and sell them for a lot of money to collectors or something.

Then they started to hit me, my dad screamed for them to stop but they didn't. somehow my dad broke free out of their grasps and attacked the one that was hitting me, I wish he hadn't done that.

The guy who was hitting me was the leader, boss. And the others think of him as some sort of god so in order to protect their boss they shot my dad in cold blood right in front of my eyes.

By now tears where streaming down my face, the guys sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

I screamed, kicked and punched around but they didn't let go of me, instead they laughed, tied me up and threw me in their car.

In their base camp they tied my arms above my head and tortured me, but that wasn't nearly as painful as the loss of my father. They said that they would stop if I told them where the animals were, but I didn't tell them anything otherwise dad has died for nothing, I would have told them where to find the animals if they hadn't shot him. But now I'd do anything to sabotage their plans.

"_Is that how you got those scars on your back?" Mikey asked._

"yeah, they've hit me with a whip a couple of times, but that didn't lasted very long I guess they preferred hitting me with their bare hands."

I don't know how long they kept me captive but one day one of them slipped up he went in the tent where I was held, I could smell he was pretty wasted and wanted something more of me then just answers.

So he untied me and tried to get on top of me but I kicked him between the legs and crawled under the tent and I ran it was in the middle of the night so most of them were asleep

I ran as fast as I could and as long as I could but I was wounded and starved so it wasn't long until I passed out from exhaustion. I still managed to put some distance between me and the poachers though.

The next I knew that I awoke in a little farm, the family had found me and took good care of me. There was mr. Pacha his wife mrs Pacha and their little seven year old son Alejandro.

I lived with them for a few weeks and when I was better I helped out on the farm a bit. It was great there. I told them what happened and they offered to help me, once a month they would go to a village to sell their crops and there we could find the police or something.

But before we could go the poachers had tracked me down and captured me again. They threatened to kill the family if I didn't tell them where to find the animals, so I told them. But they didn't keep their promise they took me back to the farm, locked the family up in the house and set it on fire.

They had plunged a knife in my left arm, the other one kept boss firmly behind my back he took me by my hair and made me watch the house burn to the ground. I could hear them scream as they burned to death. I never felt so much hatred, sadness and guilt.

The guy was laughing and ordered the others to leave.

"how did you escape?" Mikey asked.

I somehow managed to grab my pocket knife out of my pocket with my injured arm I jammed it in his leg as hard as I could, he released my arm and I kicked him as hard as I could, he screamed and I tried to plunge my knife through his hart even though I was pretty sure that he didn't have one.

But he caught my arm and twisted the knife out of my hand, I kicked again but this time right between the legs. He quickly let go and fell forward.

I ran as quickly as I could as far away as I could, I didn't stop I couldn't stop. I got away from them then and I swore myself that nobody ever would get hurt again. I kept myself hidden from the world and tried as best as I could to free animals that where caught in there traps.

I had a few close encounters with them since but none as close as today.

The guys just sat there looking at me with their mouths open.

I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"guys, are you alright?"

"well actually we should be the ones to ask you that" Leo answered.

"well don't worry about me, I'm fine I know that one day I'll put an end to those guys, so is it now my turn to ask questions?".

"eum … yeah sure." Donny managed to stammer out.

"how come you guys are large, intelligent, turtles?"

"well for starters we're intelligent Mikey not so much." Raph said as he smirked, waiting for Mikey's reaction.

"har har very funny Raph"

"cut it out you guys, Andy asked a question, she answered ours now we should answer hers." Donny said as he tried to avoid an other argument.

"what ever, suck up" Raph mumbled now the three of them where arguing.

"well I guess I'll tell the story" Leo offered.

"no !! it's my turn besides I'm a much better storyteller then all of you together." Mikey yelled.

"what?!" Donny and Raph yelled as they threw angry looks at Mikey but decided to let it go because otherwise they could be bickering the whole night.

Anyways with a few exaggerations here and there Mikey finally told their story of their origin. Afterwards they all decided to get some sleep it was a long day after all.

In the other room master Splinter had heard everything and was meditating about how to help the brave new girl.

A/n: I know this chapter I kinda short sorry about that

please review I beg you !!


	5. an 'unexpected' illness

A/n : I don't own any of the cute ninja turtles, I wish I do but I don't life isn't fair !!**

* * *

****** **An 'unexpected' illness . **

Mikey's POV.

After all the excitement of today you'd think that I'd fall asleep right away, but no, not with this turtle! I can't seem to fall a sleep at all my leg keeps itching and burning, I don't want to wake my brothers up.

Eventually I fell asleep, but when I woke up early in the morning I was sweating and shivering and on top of that my leg hurts so much! I was very thirsty so I decided I'd go and get some water.

Not one of my best ideas, like it wasn't hard enough to get up without putting weight on my injured foot, but when I finally stood up straight someone picked up the room and started spinning, it everything went black and I fell, probably on top of Raph who was snoring next to me so maybe I also get beaten up as well for interrupting his beauty sleep.

Raph's POV.

I was 'peacefully' dreaming about me seriously kicking poachers butt when something brutally woke me up.

"what the hell !!" I angrily yelled and threw whatever has landed on my shell of, but then I saw that it was my baby brother who was trembling next to me, he must have fainted or something.

"Mikey, Mikey !! wake up bro" I quietly nudged him, man if he's joking again I'm gonna kill him! But when I touched him I felt that he was covered in sweat.

"come on bro don't mess with me !!" I felt his forehead "oh man you're burning up!!"

"Donny! Donny wake up! Something's wrong with Mike!" I shook Donny's hammock a bit.

"euh … what Raph? How late is it?" he answered half a sleep.

" I don't care bro! There's something seriously wrong with Mike and I mean more then normal!" that seemed to get him awake fast. We laid Mikey back on his mattress and still he didn't woke up.

Because of all the commotion Leo woke up too.

"Raph get some water, Leo get my medical bag" we quickly returned with the stuff Donny has ordered us to get, seriously he's like a second Leo in times like this.

Donny pulled the bandages off and the sight wasn't pretty, the wound was totally infected. Poor Mikey it must hurt like hell. We tried to clean the wound as best as possible, but with the lack of medical supply we couldn't do much.

"well guys it looks like the wound is infected pretty bad, I just hope he doesn't have tetanus because if he does there isn't much we can do." Donny explained.

"what do you mean" I said.

"if he has tetanus his condition could get worse and without a shot he could … but that's worst case scenario! In his weakened state he could have caught up on all sorts of diseases or he could just be suffering from the infection."

"well let's hope it's that, what can we do in the meanwhile?" Leo asked trying to keep his cool, he was playing his 'I have to be strong for my brothers' act.

"we have to keep his fever down, if he doesn't burn up there's no danger, right now we have to give him lots and lots of fluids." Donny explained again I couldn't help but feel a little guilty I was the one who pushed him in that thing anyway. Stupid spiders!!

We tried to pour water in his mouth, but that wasn't easy, we couldn't get his mouth to open 'talk about irony'. Well after we carefully emptied four glasses of water in his mouth we decided to let him sleep. We laid a wet cloth on his head and went to get something to eat.

After breakfast I offered to watch over him, as the others continued with their ninja training.

I wonder if I should like say something to him or just let him sleep, I do feel kinda silly just sitting here and watching him sleep. And just when I was about to say something he started to groan and to blink his eyes a couple of times.

"yo bros! I think he's waking up!" I yelled out of he window. Quickly Don, Leo and master Splinter climbed back into the tree house.

Mikey groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mikey, mikey? Are you awake? are you alright? How are you feeling?" I asked, he didn't respond he just stared at us like we were the strangest things he'd ever seen.

"easy Raph, let him come to his senses first" Donny said. I grunted a bit at his comment, stupid know-it-all.

"come on guys no fighting now, Mikey needs us" Leo said, I'm not gonna say it out loud but he's right us bickering over something stupid is the last thing Mikey needs right now.

All our attention flashed back to Mikey when he cried out of pain.

Mikey's POV

I woke up to see 3 green blurs in front of me I blinked a couple of times, they were saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. All I could focus on was the throbbing pain in my leg.

I think I cried out a bit out of pain but I couldn't hear it. The pain got worse, it felt like a knife pocking in my wound every time blood was pumped through my veins. After a while the green blurs became more visibly and I could understand them a bit better.

"Mikey? Mikey can you hear me" Donny whispered.

In nodded a little bit.

"good, listen drink this it's a painkiller, do you feel anything else beside the pain in your leg?"

"thirsty … more water … please ?" I managed to stammer out why do I feel so weak? At least I'm not sweating anymore.

"sure Mike, I'll get it " Leo offered and he ran of to get me some water. Donny and Raph had the weirdest looks on their faces, kind of a combination of pity, worry and sadness. It scares the hell out of me.

It didn't take Leo long to get a glass water, I was so thirsty I asked for a couple more glasses after that one, the pain had died down a bit but not totally.

"need anything else Mike? You hungry or somethin'?" Raph asked. I shook my head.

"no just sleepy"

"that's ok you rest, there will always be someone by your side to make sure you're ok, alright?" I think Leo said that, I'm not sure because I already had closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

Raph POV

Ok Mikey and me don't always get along that well, but as annoying he can be, he's still is my baby brother and right about now I feel like I messed up as a big brother. Fear and pain had taken the place of his 'normal' self-confidence and weird sense of humour. He just looks so vulnerable now.

"Stupid poachers I'm gonna kill every last one of them if Mikey dies!" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but the hell with it everyone was thinkin' it.

"he'll be alright Raph." Leo said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so"

"I know so, this is Mikey we're talking about, you know how stubborn he can be! He won't give up without a hell of a fight."

"yeah" I don't know how Leo does it but he has this secret power to cheer me up, he gives me one of his hopeful speeches or he lets me use him to blow of some steam. I know how stubborn Mikey can be I found out first hand. Good old times. A little smile appears on my face.

" guys I hate to be a killjoy but, he's going to get worse if we don't give him a tetanus shot"

"are you sure it's tetanus, Donny?" Leo asked.

"yeah sorry guys I looked in my books again and if it isn't tetanus he should be back to normal right about now at least his fever should go down a bit but his situation has only gotten worse."

"were the hell are we gonna get one of those we're in the middle of the bloody jungle for crying out loud!!" I yelled I started to feel a little desperate now

"calm down Raph! there's a shot in any basic first aid kit, we only have to find one." Donny explained, yeah sure like we just gonna find a first aid kit, why does he say it like it's so damn easy!! Those things don't grow on trees you know.

"yeah and how do you suppose we do that, in case you haven't noticed there ain't no drugstores or supermarkets nearby."

"but we could 'borrow' one from a nearby village or in case of emergency of our friends the poachers" you know that isn't half so bad, I was planning to pay them a visit sooner or later, it seems that it's sooner

"are you crazy do you know how far the nearby village is and we don't even know where the poachers base camp is" Leo said, dam-it I knew this wasn't gonna be that easy.

"then how do you suppose we get a first aid kit?" I said, I don't hear him coming with any ideas.

And of course it didn't take long for a fight broke lose.

"my sons! Please keep your voices down, this is the last thing your brother needs."

"sorry sensei." We all said.

"I understand you all are concerned about Michelangelo, I am too but we have to remain calm" master Splinter said as he came closer to his youngest son and placed a hand on his head.

"yes sensei" again we all said.

" so my sons how are you going to get to the medicine you require to heal your brother?" he said as we were finished with throwing angry looks at each other.

"we could look in the village or as Donatello suggested we could go to the poachers camp" Leo said.

"you will do no such thing! You are forbidden to go to the poachers, I will not allow it!"

"yes master, but how are we going to get to a tetanus shot? I'm afraid the village takes to much time to get to, it might be to late." Donny said.

" I do not know my sons"

We all grew a little desperate now. If Mikey doesn't survives this I'm never gonna forgive myself, though I wouldn't let it come that far if we don't come up with a solution soon I'm gonna sneak of to the poachers camp tonight, I'll just follow the tracks they left behind. I mean if a little girl could get away from them twice it wouldn't be any problem for my right?

* * *

A/n ; hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter normally I wouldn't have made Mikey sick but most of my reviewers thought it would be fun to torture him a bit, fine by me see what happens when you review ?!

Reviewing is your special power use it !


	6. hopeless

**Hopeless.**

Donny's POV.

During the day we saw Mikey's situation getting worse; his fever is at a dangerous height, he's getting cramps in his muscles, which is one of the symptoms of tetanus and he didn't woke up anymore, maybe that was a good thing cause we're kinda through the painkillers and I'm pretty sure that's gotta hurt very bad. Downside: if he his condition gets worse he might never wake up ever again, no Donny don't think like that come on you're the genius of the family think of a solution! There has gotta be a way to cure him, think, think stupid brain do your magic !!

We all knew there wasn't any other solution then to go to the poachers camp, it was desperate and a long shot but we had to try it I'm sure Mikey would do the same for us.

I looked over at him, sweating, shivering, my poor little brother, I know I'm supposed to be the gentle turtle but nobody messes with my baby brother, if one of the poachers crossed my path today I'll show no mercy. I'm sure Leo and Raph think the same way, especially Raph.

Master Splinter has prepared some medicine, a natural painkiller from some herbs he had collected during the day, I wasn't sure if it was working. Normally I would be asking him all sorts of questions about healing plants or something but I was to worried about Mikey and thinking the whole day about a solution for the medical kit problem.

Of course there was also Andy we had to take care of but she just slept the entire day in her room, I guess she really needed a good sleep after everything she's been through. Not to be rude or anything but I'm kinda glad she slept all day, I don't think I could handle taking care of them both.

Oh shell! what if I can't come with an answer and Mikey … no Donnatello you can't think that way! But if he does I'll never forgive myself, I'm the doctor, true Leo is the leader and takes the responsibility for about everything but in this aria I'm the one responsible, if Mikey dies I'll never forgive myself, it will be all my fault, I should be better prepared, stupid stupid !!

* * *

Leo's POV.

I can see that my brothers are beating themselves up because of Mikey's condition, Raph feels guilty because he pushed Mikey in the trap and Donny because he can't find a solution to this problem and we all basically count on him to find one, although we all know what has to be done.

But I feel guilt too he's my brother too and I'm the leader. At times like these the voice of master Splinter echoes through my head 'there are no excuses when you are the leader my son' , he's right I'm chosen to protect them, my family and once again I've failed terribly as a leader and as a big brother. I have to be strong for my brothers and for master Splinter, they need me and this time there will be no screw ups anymore.

I know I'm not usually the one to go against master Splinter's orders but there seems no other way then to go into the lions den.

* * *

General POV.

Because none of them could think of a solution they decided to go to the poachers camp and find a medical kid. None of them said anything to each other they just looked at one an other and that one look said more then a thousand words. Of course Splinter wasn't to keen on this plan and because of the many dangers and risks involved but he knew nothing was going to stop them. Deep inside he knew it was the right thing to do but still he was very concerned, now he had the four sons to worry about.

The three brothers left, they ran quickly to the place where Mikey had set of the trap, to follow the tracks back to the base of the poachers. Donny and Leo were kind of worried of this mission because they didn't have a plan and didn't know what they were up against. Raph on the other hand didn't seemed worried at all, it was like he looked forward to this.

It didn't took them long to reach the camp of the poachers they kept their distance to figure this out as much as possible.

They saw several tents, most of them were tents for the poachers to 'sleep' in, others were filled with guns and weapons, some were empty and several had captured or skinned animals in them.

None of them looked like they were used to cure their injured, they weren't surprised though.

"ok, listen guys we have to be very careful now, one mistake and we're dead. We have to split up and search all the tents, Donny you take the tents on the left, Raph you take the ones on the right, I'll take the ones in the middle, any questions?" Leo said.

"won't it be easier to pick one guy out and force him to tell us where it is?" Raph remarked.

"no, we can't be seen Raph! so don't even think of it, it's to risky! If they know what we are they aren't gonna stop hunting us down, understood" He said firmly.

"yeah, yeah"

"good, we'll communicate trough the headphones, if any of us found it let it know to the others and we get out of there and remember don't let anyone see you"

After that they left and each went on their search.

* * *

Raph's POV.

Stupid Leo I get the tents with the animal cages like there is gonna be a first aid kit in there! He gave me those tents on purpose because here chances were slim that I would ran into much poachers, to bad though I was kinda looking forward for it.

He made his way to the tents he had to check, there was nobody in them as expected. Though he was sure that they wouldn't put their medical kit with the animals, he checked anyway. But as expected nothing was there, he made a disgusted face when he saw a couple of empty turtle shells.

Suddenly I heard something outside.

"holy crap you idiot!" I said to myself as I saw what went on outside

* * *

Leo's POV.

I decided to take the tents in the middle so the others could easily run into the jungle if something went wrong. Most of the poachers were out to check more traps so this couldn't be that hard.

I jumped over the branches of the trees and landed behind the biggest tent. I first checked the smaller tents but there was nothing interesting in there. As I was checking out the second tent someone suddenly walked in. I had barely the time to hide underneath one of the beds.

I tell you not a pretty sight, I guess the guy saw something slipping under the bed so he went to take a look, I quickly crawled under the tent and hoped nobody was on the other side. I was lucky this time. I went to hide back into the bushes for a while until I got my nerves back under control.

Then I quickly slipped into the largest tent, where I landed behind before, I was surprised to see that this tent was meant for one person, which made absolutely no sense because in the smaller tents they slept with like four people. Suddenly it struck me this must be the boss his tent.

I had a disgusted look on my face as I realised I was in the tent of the man that had destroyed many lives. I tried not to think about that and quickly searched through the tent although I'm quite sure that he wouldn't keep a medical kit in his private quarts. But I kept looking just in case.

I was about to give up when I heard some struggling and yelling outside. I went to take a look.

"oh no! what are you doing?" I said to myself as I watched in fear the scene taking place outside.

* * *

Donny's POV.

Ok I got the tents with the artillery and some sleeping places. It wasn't that simple to get in because there was a guard outside the tent filled with guns and other toys. I just put my head under the back of the tent to take a look but I doubt that there was anything of use in there. So I quickly got out and decided to take a look in the personal tents.

I did found some medicines but not the ones I was looking for, or I doubt I'd ever need. Other than porn I didn't find anything interesting in there. I just had one more tent to look through, this one was different from the others though, it hadn't mattresses in it like the other ones, this one they seemed to use as a storage room or something, they had just tossed all kinds of crap in there, literally, seriously compared to this place Mikey's room … mikey poor brother. That thought brought be back to Earth and I went on with my search.

I was about to give up when I saw a small white box with a red cross on it.

'yes I got it!!' I quickly grabbed the box, afraid it would jump away from me, I put it fast in my bag and was about to leave 'that went easy' I thought. but of course that jinxed it because when I turned around I saw a terrified guy staring at me, ' oh shell'.

"who or what are you ? boss quickly some strange green animal is in the storage tent, and he stole something." He almost squeaked, oh crap I'm so doomed the guy is blocking my only exit out because the junk inside is blocking any other way of escaping.

"suarez if this is one of your stupid jokes again you'll be the next one to be skinned" a big angry guy said.

I decided that I had nothing to lose and knocked the guy out and made a run for it, I didn't get far though, I was surrounded by at least five armoured men.

"what do we have here, a little freak of nature." A big figure said as he stepped into the circle.

'ah crap! Stupid, stupid why didn't you hear the guy coming?' I thought to myself.

"you my little friend are gonna make me rich" he smirked

"I wouldn't count on it you big ape" the five men suddenly grasped and stepped back, I don't know if they are afraid because they figured out I can talk or because I insulted their boss. Then the big guy punched me in the face, I guess it was answer number two.

"talk to me again freak and I'll punch you into turtle soup" he turned around "take his stick and his bag and put him in a cage, I figure out what to do with him later on."

* * *

Raph POV.

I couldn't believe it, Donny got himself captured, I have to help him. I have to try and set up a diversion. I turned around and hit myself on the head of coarse, I was in the animal tent. With my sais I picked the locks on all of the cages to set the animals free.

Suddenly all five guys that were closing in on Donny, looked over here at the commotion, big mistake! In a flash good old Don had disarmed them and knocked them to the ground. He was about to run of when he was attacked by the big one again.

"crap I'm out of animals, I guess I have to punch in now" I smirked and ran over to help my little brother.

I kicked the guy from behind so he fell forward, then I jumped over him to help Donny up.

"you alright bro?"

"yeah thanks Raph"

"no prob, just don't do it again ok?" I saw that the guy was getting up behind me so Donny and I prepared ourselves to fight again.

"Don't move, it would be hard to sell you with gun holes in your shells wouldn't it" the bastard said as he pointed a gun at us.

"oh shell" I heard Donny say, 'you can say that again' I looked around 'where's fearless when you need him?'

then the gun was sliced in peaces and before I could blink the guy was out cold on the ground again.

"what don't you understand at 'don't let anyone see you'?" Leo said.

"yeah Leo that's just what we need right now, a lecture"

"come on guys lets get out of here before anymore goons show up" Donny said before I got a chance to reply.

"wait does any of you have the med-kit?" Leo asked.

"nope, Donny?"

"yeah I got it alright, can we go now? This place gives me the creeps"

"sure thing bro, good job" and we went on our way home, of coarse Leo couldn't help but lecture us in the meanwhile but we wouldn't expect anything else from him.

We returned home to see Master Splinter talking to a still sleeping Mikey.

" well my sons did you complete your mission? Do you have Michelangelo's medicines?"

"yes we do master" Leo said as he bowed.

"good now hurry I'm afraid, your brother's situation has gotten worse." But Donny was already by his side searching through the first aid kit.

"well I'm glad this is over" I said as I sat down and grabbed myself a glass of water.

"uh, guys I don't know how to say this but …"

"just spill it brainiac"

"the tetanus shot isn't in here anymore, they must have used it all"

"what !! we went through all that for nothing?!"

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry Mike" Donny said as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

No I couldn't believe it! He's going to die and there's nothing we can do about it anymore, stupid poacher, poor Mikey ! no ! you can't die.

By now everyone was slightly crying. The situation had now become hopeless, our worst nightmare had just came reality, we were about to lose a family member and we couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

A/n : No Mikey don't die !! stupid author you can't do this to us die hard Mikey fans !! oh yeah I'm the author … eum … I can't give comments to myself so you can do it for me. Hint, hint !!


	7. Guardian Angel

****

Guardian angel .

Raph's POV.

"what are we going to do now? Isn't there anything else that we can do I don't know some special herbs? Another med-kit? Hell I don't know some of master Splinters ninja magic? Anything? We have to do something we can't just let him …" I never got the chance to finish my sentence because only the thought of Mikey dieing I burst down in tears.

Leo put his hand on my shoulder and that look in his eyes said it all Mikey was doomed, I saw despair, hopelessness, pain, hurt and many other things. By now the four of us had tears in our eyes.

"Donny, master Splinter is there any way?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid not my son"

"sorry guys, but without that medical kit, there's just no hope" Donny said as he replaced the wet cloth on Mikey's head.

Then I suddenly heard something behind me, I saw that Andy has finally waken up. And just when everything seemed lost.

"eum, guys you can always borrow mine"

"what?"

"I have one in my camp it's not that far from here" the three of us rushed over to her and gave her one giant hug.

"euh guys, my ribs, please mind my ribs"

A little embarrassed we let go.

"thanks come on I'll show you" she said and limped over to the door.

"hold it right there missy, you're grounded remember? You're not coming out of your bed for at least two weeks, now lay down next to Mikey and tell us where it is"

"good try kid" I said, she smiled at me as she limped her way over to my bed and laid down.

"fine, just go about 500 meters west from the place where the trap was until you reach a little river, it's a tent right under a large tree that sticks out from all the others."

"shouldn't be that hard to find, are you sure there is a tetanus shot in there?"

"yeah, definitely. I only used one so there should be two left in there." Yes finally things are looking up.

"ok Raph you come with me, Donny you stay here to keep an eye on them, master Splinter me and Raph are going to get Mikey some medicine we'll be gone for a little while" Leo's bossing around again everything's back to normal.

"ok my sons, be careful"

"come on master you know us"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and resume my meditating" he said with a smile.

"come on Raph we have to be quickly, I'm guessing the poachers are searching for us as we speak so we have to find it before they do." I knew this wasn't going to be that easy.

"Yeah, yeah what ever"

We ran over the place quickly, but as stealthy as possible, but we didn't see no poachers anywhere. The trip wasn't that long but quiet I guess if we did speak to each other we would be fighting soon, we both knew it. Not that I could ever say anything wrong, it's Leo he takes things to seriously. I grinned at that.

After a while we found the little river easily but it took us a while to find the tent. Still no poachers so we entered, it was little and kinda cosy.

We found the med-kit quite quickly and were about to leave. Then I spotted a photo of a young Andy and what I think is her father and grandmother next to her bed, I decided to bring it back for her. Chances were slim she could return here and I thought it might be important for her. But O' fearless spotted me.

"Raph what are you doing?"

"I'm taking it with me, it's a picture of her and her father I guess and I don't think she can return here now can she?"

"no you're right, it's the least we can do, come on before anyone spots us"

And we took of, wow it's nice when things go easy for a change. No Raph don't go and jinx it! I'm just happy that things are finally looking up that's all, as much as I hate his childish pranks and odd sense of humour, if that's how you can call it, now I kinda miss it it's to quiet and honestly I feel the desire to smack someone on the head.

In no time we were back home, and Donny gave Mikey his shot. Of course he didn't woke up right away and started jumping around like the little spaz he is but Donny said with a little luck he maybe wake up tonight.

The rest of the day went kinda smooth, no problems for a change just your everyday mutant turtles chilling and talking to Andy our own guardian angel.

* * *

A/n: yeah sorry this chapter is like so short but my family and I leave the day after tomorrow and I just wanted to finish that exciting part, I don't want to leave you in tense for two weeks, aren't I sweet? Don't answer that please.

Anyway it will be a while before I can update the story sorry for that, I'm sure you will survive.


	8. goofing of

**Goofing off.**

General POV.

In the following days Mikey's condition got better and better. He and Andy were kinda grounded so they were just goofing off the entire time. They quickly discovered that they each possessed the same weird sense of humour.

Raph, Don, Leo and even master Splinter feared that they had to suffer because Mikey had to lay still for quite some while, but to their surprise it wasn't as bad as they had feared. Yeah sure he just loved let his brothers run 'errands' for him, normally it went like this:

"Raph! would you please get me some water?" and Raph went to get him some water.

"thanks Raph, and while you're up would you please hand me that comic book over there?"

"can't you get it yourself it's right next to yah"

"ok I'll try" he said in a said tone, he reached for it and then faked that his leg hurt he hissed a little " I'm fine, I'm fine I'll get it" he said.

Raph singed and just handed him the damn book already and was about to take off.

"Raph, it's not the right comic book! I want edition seven"

"you've got to be kidding me! Just read that one"

"who said that my vision starts to fade away, Raph is that you? I'm cold Raph, I'm shivering, tell master Splinter and our bros I love them, good bye cruel world"

"if I give you the stupid comic book will yah stop the drama queen act?"

"I feel better already" he said with the biggest grin on his face. Raph grunted and went to get the comic. After he handed it to Mikey he left as quickly as possible, before king Michelangelo had another request for his annoyed servants.

"see works every time" Mikey said to Andy.

"impressive, don't you feel at least a bit guilty?"

"guilty why?"

"for faking that you didn't feel well, maybe worrying them? taking advantage of your brothers? Annoying the living hell out of them?"

"come on dudette that's what they expect for me, it's my normal behaviour, I'd be worrying them if I wasn't acting this way"

"hmmm, fair enough"

"yeah the things I have to do for my brothers" a little smile appeared on his face at that.

"oh Michelangelo you're such a kind soul!"

"yeah if only everyone was like me"

" but if everyone was like you there wouldn't be a Raph to annoy"

"oh no, ok everyone like me and one Raph"

"maybe you should keep a few spare Raph's I don't think they'd survive that long with a world of Mikeys"

"hey I'm not that annoying … ok maybe a little bit besides it would be impossible anyway"

"because a cloning device doesn't exists?"

"no master Splinter always says that perfection doesn't exists and say for yourself a planet with only Mikeys is like as perfect as it gets"

"sure, a long as that planet isn't called earth"

… and so on …

But it wasn't as bad as the had feared because now he had a new friend to play with, of course they warned Andy about Mikey and said that if he grew to annoying she just had to yell, literally and one of them would come to her rescue. But odd enough she seemed to put up with him, stronger even she seemed to really enjoying talking to him.

One of their favourite 'games' was the question game, you know the one ask a question to the other and when the other answers he can ask a question in return and so on …

"ok my turn, what is your favourite colour?" she asked.

"orange duh! What do you fear the most?" he returned.

"spiders"

"really?! Raph to"

"I'm not afraid, I'm hate them it's a huge difference" Raph budged in, he 'accidentally' heard what they were saying.

"sure thing " he innocently smiled back

"shush, it's my turn, what do you want the most?"

"hmm , I don't know to be the battle nexus champion, no wait I already accomplished that, just kidding, … hmm what do I want the most? … Ah I know to be a superhero!"

"you know you kinda already are a superhero"

"no I'm not I don't have any superpowers"

"he batman and robin don't have any either"

"yeah but they have like a lot of money"

"come on work with me here, you already have a costume, sort of and from the stories you told me you guys already did some neat heroic stuff in New York, see you already have your own town to protect"

"well if you look at it that way"

"you know I bet that if you had your own comic book series it would be the best ever!"

"yeah and after that we get our own cartoons"

"of course not long after that your fans want more and they'd be forced to make a real movie"

"wow, we'll be the most famous turtles of the city"

"the state"

"the country"

"the continent"

"the world"

"the galaxy"

"the universe"

"the …is there something bigger than the universe?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, hey!" his voice pitched up on the end of his sentence like he just got a great idea, if this was a cartoon a light bulb would be floating above his head.

"what?" Andy asked curious

"nothing I just imagined a Mikey action figure"

"and how do you look like?"

"cool, strong, awesome and of course totally hot"

"omg! Children play with those things you know they're not supposed to look hot!"

"hey I 'play' with action figures and they're not just for children they're a collectors item"

"yeah yeah what ever, I'm sure your fans will love it"

"yeah about that you do mean screaming fan girls and not 40 year old nerds who still live with their moms, do you?"

"hmm, I don't know with kind do you prefer" she answered with a big grin on her face.

" oh I don't know, I can't choose" he said with a tone filled with sarcasm.

"ooo!! What do you think of a combination?"

"a 40 year old fan girl who's still living with her mom?"

"no silly a screaming nerd" she laughed at her own joke. In return he hit her with a pillow.

"pff you're just jealous because you don't have fans" he said

"yeah neither do you"

"shut up if you're nice I'll let you be my side kick then maybe you'll get some fans too"

"what me your side kick! Forget it, it was my idea in the first place"

"no it's not anyway it's my turn now right?"

"yeah yeah shoot"

"bang!!"

"har har"

"ok no humour, hmm are you attracted by a certain teenage mutant ninja turtle" he turned his face towards her with the biggest grin you can imagine and raised his eyebrows a couple of times

"omg! How do you know I'm desperately in love with Raphael?" she said shocked.

"what?!" both Raph and Mikey yelled.

"hahaha!! Just kidding, can't believe you guys fell for that!" at this Raph left the house slightly irritated.

"yeah, bad luck Raph, she's all mine!!" he yelled after him but he couldn't hear him anymore he didn't care either he kinda knew what Mikey was going to say anyway.

"hey! I never said I loved you"

"you're just in denial babe, you'll come around, nobody can resist my awesomeness" he boasted.

"oh please if you think you're all that great why don't you just go of and marry yourself?"

"because the female population of this world will be to devastated"

" you know I'm just gonna forget what you said and just ask my next question, can you crawl like completely into your shell?"

"well when we were little I could, and I tried it out everyday, but one day my head got stuck and I could get it out, so master splinter had to soap my shell in order to get my head out"

"really?" she laughed a little at that

"yeah, hey don't laugh it really hurt, the soap really stung my eyes, I was almost partly blinded"

"yeah sure, to bad though, it would be like so awesome on Halloween"

" hey it would! I could totally scare the hell out of Casey! Andy dudette you're full of great ideas!"

"I know I know, please no applause, though you may bow"

"oh please my queen let some of your brilliantness flow over onto me Michelangelo your humble servant" he slightly bowed.

"pff, no can do my brilliantness is completely mine, mine I say !! insert dramatic evil laughter, ok back to reality now"

"ok yes I'm the god again!"

"get over yourself"

"psh it's my turn, what's you secret power?"

"my secret power?"

"yeah, I mean your talent, what are you good at? Example: Leo he's the best at ninjutsu, Raph he's the strongest, Don he's the smartest, master Spliner is the wisest and you what can you do?"

"hmm, I don't know I can draw a little"

"really that's so cool, what can you do best? Cartoons or like real life things?"

"I can do both, but I prefer cartoons because you create it so you actually can't make mistakes"

"another question …"

"… no now it's my turn, what's your secret power then?"

"hmm I don't know"

"being annoying?" she joked.

"har har very funny"

"no seriously"

"well master Splinter says that I can make people laugh, but that kinda seems lame comparing to the other ones"

"no it isn't, not many people can do that, I mean in order to make people laugh you've got to gain there trust first, make people feel safe to be their selves" she put her hand on Mikeys shoulder when she said that.

"really, never thought of it that way, thanks Andy"

"psh anytime big guy, now what was it that you were going to ask me?"

"uh? Oh yeah would you like maybe draw a cartoon action figure of me? You know for our comic, you can draw it and I'll use my pretty face to be the hero, that way we'll both be famous"

"yeah sure, but I've got to have my sketch book from my camp in order to do that, you know when I get better I promise you to get it and drawn a Mikey hero right away."

"really? That would be so cool, you know I once tried to do that and my brothers found my drawings and laughed in my face."

"really? that's like so mean."

"I know! I know I can't draw that well and I tried my best and they made me feel like really bad over this one thing I was like serious about"

"yeah, I feel your pain, so they crushed the inner artist in you"

"totally!"

"poor baby, you know if I draw a mikey hero could you then draw an Andy heroine?"

"really? But I can't draw very good"

"don't you remember what I told you earlier? If it's a cartoon you're drawing you can't mess it up because it's in your own style, if you like it it's good"

"thanks Andy"

"no problem dude" she smiled.

They just looked at each other smiling until Mikey broke the silence a little ashamed that he stared at her for so long.

"so I think it's your turn now"

and so on …

you get the idea, all the turtles got along with Andy just fine. But I think everyone sorta figured out that she got along with Mikey the best. She was happy and Mikey was happy until one day …

Donny was changing her bandages and saw that her wounds started to heal very nicely. She was still black and blue of course and still a little sore but she was healing perfectly. Only her ankle was still pretty bad, so they had to carry her around, but none of them mined that, actually they seemed to enjoy it.

"so you're wounds are healing perfectly, only that ankle of yours is going to take a while"

"good so you'll think I'll get to get out of bed soon?"

"aw babe you almost make it sound bad that you get the spend entire days with me in bed" mikey winked at her.

"don't get me wrong I love spending time with you and your ego but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet soon, I want to get back to my camp"

after she said that everyone was silent for a few seconds, they still hadn't told her the poachers had seen them and were probably searching every inch of this forest as we speak.

"what's going on why are you all silent now?" she grew a little worried, in the short while she's been with them they've never been silent there was always someone talking.

"well I'm sorry Andy, but I don't think it would be wise to return there"

"why not?"

"well I think they found it already"

"why would you think such a thing, it's well hidden they'd had to search for something very good in order to find it there"

Donny threw a glance at Leo because he didn't know very well how to bring the news to her and if she'd take it well.

"what Donny is trying to say is that they've seen us and that they're probably searching everywhere for us, so chances are great that they've found it already"

* * *

Andy POV

What they've seen them! Don't they know what this means! Now they will never stop hunting them, they're in very big trouble don't they know what happens to them when they find them. No ! I can't lose anymore people then I've already. Not again, they're going to find them they always do. It's just a matter of time. They have to get out of here run, back to New York.

I was lost in my thoughts.

"Andy? Andy? Are you alright?" Mikey asked

I snapped out of it, I decided to keep it for myself, they were smart heck they are ninja's, they're far more skilled then the poachers they know the danger they're in and no doubt they've handled much worse from the stories I've heard from Mikey. So the last thing they need is some injured little girl telling them what they already knew.

"yeah I'm fine, I'm sleepy can someone bring me to the bed please?"

"yeah sure" Donny said I think he wasn't quite sure how I felt about the news.

He picked me up and laid me in the room they've made for me.

"you sure you're alright?"

"yeah, I'm sure just a little worried that's all"

"don't worry you're safe here with us, nothing will happen to you when one of us is around" he said when he left the room.

"that's not what I'm worried about" I whispered to myself before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

A/n : thanks for reviewing guys and for the ones who don't review just press the little blue button below in the left corner. Anyway next chapter a little Splinter 'magic',

why? You ask, well tune in tomorrow same turtle-time same turtle-channel : )

yeah the story will probably not be updated tomorrow but today I saw one of the old batman series again and I just find it the funniest show ever made except for TMNT of course!!


	9. my hero

A/n : warning ther are a few curse words in this one, sorry for the late update! i'll try to take up the pace

btw: i do not own any of the extremly hot mutant turtles!

**

* * *

**

My hero .

Mikey's POV.

I felt kinda bummed ya know she instantly tensed up the moment Leo mentioned the poachers, poor Andy. I just wish I could do something for her, Leo and Raph saved her life already and Don like patched her all up and stuff and what have I done nothing! Instead she has saved my life twice already. Not that I have something against that or anything but I want to help her too, forget it Mikey you're just a nuisance, the baby brother everyone has to protect. Come on dude stop the self pity act it's not working definitely not on myself.

The conversation with myself was disturbed when Donny walked back in the room.

"how is she?" I asked.

"she's asleep now"

"is she alright?"

"she says so"

"you don't believe her do you?" Leo asked.

"honestly no" Donny said as he sat down next to Leo.

"she seriously needs to chill, she's safe here" Raph said.

"yeah, I guess she's been trying to forget about them and when we brought it up her fears resurfaced or something" Donny explained.

No that's not true, she wasn't trying to forget about the poachers I know that we talked about that sometimes she said she wasn't afraid of them I believe her, I could see it in her eyes. Donny's the smart one when it gets to science and facts and all that but when it comes to Andy he's way out of his league. I mean not that I know her that good but we have been talking for almost 3 days straight now.

She isn't afraid what is going to happen with her, but what's going to happen to us if they find us. But I wasn't going to share that to my brothers, not only they wouldn't take me seriously but I don't want Andy to hear that.

"um guys I'm gonna head in for the night, I'm pretty tired"

"sure Mikey see ya tomorrow" Leo said.

I didn't sleep right away I wasn't sleepy at all, I was still awake when I heard my brothers going to sleep as well, but after that I silently drifted of.

I had the most amazing dream that night I was turtle titan and I was in New York fighting crime. I had just finished giving away signatures to twelve pretty fan girls. I was on my way home when I suddenly heard a scream coming from an ally. As heroic as I am I ran right to the source of the sound. I saw a girl being held back by five big purple dragons. I didn't hesitate to jump into action.

I snuck up behind two big guys who were closest to me with one powerful punch of my fist I knocked them both right through the opposite brick wall. The rest of them looked all my way and yelled all at the same time.

'oh no it's the turtle titan!' I grinned at them, they just looked at me with fearful faces.

'booh !' I yelled, of course they screamed and ran of. But I took out my turtle lasso and with one swift pull I had them all captured and tied up in no time. I grinned, picked them up with one hand and threw them in a nearby trashcan.

"now for the cute damsel in distress" I turned around and went towards her.

"are you hurt miss?" I offered her my hand.

"no, thank you Mikey" she said as I pulled her to her feet.

"how do you … Andy?!" I couldn't believe it I saved Andy, she looked at me and smiled, that cute little smile of hers, it makes me melt completely inside. She tripped and was about to fall but I quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her against my heavily muscled chest.

"my hero" she whispered, in my ear it her sweet little voice send shivers through my spine, she pulled back to look at me and smiled again.

then she came closer again and locked her lips around mine, I was shocked at first, but I quickly got over that and pulled her closer and kissed her back.

"I'll always be your hero" I whispered in her ear.

"mikey"

"yeah"

"mikey wake up" she yelled in Raph's voice, it was like so freaky, that could seriously mess a guy up! I shot awake, that's not how I wanted to end that dream, in fact I didn't wanted to let that dream come to an end.

I looked around and saw Raph sitting next to me.

"Raph? what's wrong with you bro?"

"with me nothing, there's something wrong with Andy" he said with a shocked look on his face, and when Raph looks shocked it's serious.

"get out of the way Raph" Leo yelled. He held something in his arms and put it on Raph's bed.

I took a closer look and saw that it was Andy, she was covered in sweat, shivering and stirring. Every once in a while she would mumble something but none of us could understand what she was saying.

I swiped some of her hairs out of her face.

"Andy wake up, come on please wake up" I said desperately.

"doesn't work, we tried it already, she just doesn't wake up." Raph said.

"what do you think is wrong with her Donny?" Leo said as he sat next to me and Raph.

"I really don't know" Donny grabbed his medical bag and sat on the other side next to her face. He placed his hand on her forehead, opened her eyelids and checked her pulse.

"this is really strange guys, normally I would say that she's suffering from a tropical disease but that can't be it because she doesn't have a fever, but by the way her eyes are turning in every possible direction and the mumbling and stirring, I would say she's having one hell of a nightmare"

"a nightmare? You sure Donny?" Raph asked.

"pretty sure even though it's almost impossible to have a nightmare of this power, it's the only explanation"

"so what do we have to do then, wait until she wakes up?" Leo asked, I could tell he was freaking out a little by this too.

"no, we have to find a way to wake her up or else I'm afraid she'll go into shock"

"but how are we gonna wake her up, we tried that already it didn't work" Raph said slightly raising his voice.

"I don't know Raph, I'm sorry guys but monster nightmares aren't really my speciality"

"don't blame yourself my son, you did everything you could do" master splinter came from his room and joined us, he sat next to Donny.

"do you know what to do master? We're desperate" I begged him, she can't die, we have to do something.

"we can help her my son, but I need you to be silent for a moment" he said, we were silent immediately, he placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He remained like this for a short while, he opened his eyes and let out a big breath.

"poor child, my son" he spoke to Donny "you were correct, what you see before you my sons is the result of an inner demon or as you call it a nightmare, we can't wake her up my sons …"

"… we can't?! we have to do something master, we can't just leave her like this." I almost yelled, I couldn't help myself, it was out before I knew it, boy I thought that master Splinter was going to be like really mad at me for interrupting him, instead he plainly smiled at me.

"don't worry my son we will help her, I can try to make a connection with my mind and talk her trough this, but I can't wake her up, she has to destroy her own demons, how ever I'm afraid that this maybe to much for me alone so want to ask one of you to assist me" he explained.

"I'll do it master I'm ready" I said.

"I know you are my son" he nodded "now come sit next to me" I shuffled over next to master splinter, careful not to harm my foot.

"now place one of your hands on her head and focus on that, focus on her, close your eyes and when you I say so you may open them"

"yes master"

I did as I was told, I placed my hand on her head and focused on her, I could feel my energy moving through my hand, my whole body was tingling.

"you may open your eyes my son" I heard master Splinter say.

I opened them I wasn't in the tree house anymore, I was in a foreign part of the forest, the sky was bloody red and the whole atmosphere reminded me of one of those horror movies I've seen.

"where are we master?"

"we are in her nightmare my son"

"we are in Andy's head?"

"you can say that, now listen closely my son, you can't touch anything in here, you'll just go right through it, we have to find miss Andrea as quickly as we can, I must warn you my son, this isn't reality, nothing is as it seems don't be scared this isn't real"

"alright master but how are we going to find …" I didn't even got the chance to finish my sentence when we heard a loud scream coming from behind us.

"does that solve you question, my son?"

we quickly ran towards the direction of the screams, I didn't like this one bit, this was the last thing I expected from the mind of Andy, I mean with me she was always smiling and joking around this side of her I've never seen before and to be honest I'd wish that I never had to see it. But I wanted to help her and if this is the only way how, I've got to do it.

When we reached the source of the screams I saw a little hill around that hill there were woods and houses on fire on top of that hill I saw two people, master Splinter and I came closer, we were cautious.

When we were close enough I could see who the two people were, there was this one big guy and from the descriptions given to me by Raph I guess this is the boss 'an ugly version of Hun with a moustache' Raph had said.

The other person was Andy, she sat with her knees on the ground, one arm twisted in a painful way on her back and her head pulled back by the other dirty hand of boss.

"now watch what you have caused, not only have you caused the death of your father and the little farmers family but now you've murdered your last remaining friends also. You know better then to drag other beings into our business Andrea now you have to watch them burn!"

he yelled in her ear, she trembled in fear, tears were bursting through her eyes.

"… Iii didn't …"

" … Yes you did !! watch what you have done little bitch! They brought you to their house and you betray them! Watch them burn" he yanked again at her hair and forced her to watch how our tree house went up in flames.

Despite the warnings master Splinter had given me about not being able to touch things around here, I couldn't take it anymore I was shaking out of anger, nobody hurts my friend especially not like this!

"take this you creep!" I tried to jump kick him but of course I went right through him.

"Michelangelo do not waste your time you have to help me to free her from this nightmare" master Splinter was already by her side trying to talk to her.

"miss Andrea, my child can you hear me?" he said as he ducked to her level.

"Ssplinter" she replied, but kept looking forward to the scene in front of her.

"yes my child this is me"

"I ii 'm sorry" I also reached her side, but kept silent, I don't know what to say.

"you have nothing to apologise for, this is nothing but a horrifying dream, we need you to wake up"

" we?" again she didn't even looked at us .

" Andy? Can you hear me? It's me Mikey" I said

"mikey?" she said this time there was a change in her voice though I don't know what it is.

"yes, mikey your favourite turtle" this time she looked at me.

"are you alright?"

"never better" she smiled a little bit.

"miss Andrea, you need to free yourself from this monster, can you do that for us?"

she stayed silenced.

"Andy listen to me, this is not your fault! You hear me, none of this is, you didn't kill your father or the family pacha! He did"

"my son is right Andrea, focus your anger on your enemy instead of on yourself"

" but I …" she started

"… no, no buts you can do this, don't you want them to pay for what they did to you?"

" yes"

" then forget this nonsense! And make this bastard back off!"

she closed her eyes.

"I'm not to blame" the fire quiet down

"it's not my fault" the red sky made place for blue

"Mikey and master Splinter are right it's yours" she stood up on her feet and the boss faded away.

" I will dwell in self pity ever again" she stood full on her two feet still looking at me.

"but I can't do it alone, I tried it before" she looked down

I stood up and embraced her. "you're not alone" I whispered in her ear.

"you did well my child. Not often have I witnessed such inner strength from some one as young as you" he bowed.

"thank you Splinter, for helping me find my way again"

"Michelangelo, we must leave now, close your eyes"

I took one more look at her and smiled.

"thank you" she said

"no problem, see you in a sec" I winked, closed my eyes and felt the world shift again.

"my hero" I heard her sweet little voice whisper before I was thrown back into reality.

* * *

a/n: for your information for reviewing you can press the little blue button that sayd go on in, then you enter your review and add it to my very small collection :)


	10. sweet dreams and jealousy

**Sweet dreams and jealousy.**

Andy's POV:

You know when you wake up sometimes it feels like your spirit falls from a two story building back into your body and from the shock sit up in less then a second? Yeah, with me it was a ten story building and try make sudden movements with all of your ribs bruised.

So I buckled over in pain, but strangely enough I felt kinda relieved, like ten ton has been lifted from my shoulders. I looked around and found all of the turtles and master Splinter looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

I just looked back into their eyes, I wonder why they act so weird.

"are you alright guys?" I asked.

"are you?" Donny asked.

"except from my ribs who feel about to jump out of my chest, yeah I feel alright, honestly much better then before" I said and smiled at them, each one of them let out a breath they seemed to have held for quite some time and smiled back at me.

Raph was the first one to respond, he grabbed my shoulder,

"glad you're alright kid, you had us scared for a while" he said and grinned a little bit, the others looked at him confused "don't ever do that again" he said quickly before showing to much emotions, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

" do you want me to take a look at your ribs Andy? are you in pain? Headache? You don't seem to have a fever …"

"… Donny I'm alright, please calm down" I took his hand he had placed on my forehead.

" yeah, sorry still a little shocked I'm gonna go and put my medical stuff back"

" you should rest, I'm gonna bring you some tea" Leo said, leaving me, Mikey and master Splinter behind.

"my son I'm going to get some rest it was a tiring journey for me, I trust you and your brothers will take good care of her."

"of course master"

" good night Splinter, thank you"

"not a problem my child, if you have anymore nightmares please come to me as quickly as possible"

"I'll do that" he gave me a kind smile and went to his room for some well deserved rest.

"you to Mikey"

"huh ?" he turned around to look at me, with a confused look on his face.

"I remember what you did for me, nobody ever has ever done something like that for me, thank you" I blushed a little.

"yeah, not everybody can like jump into your head, like us" he joked again.

"you know what I mean"

"yeah, no …" he didn't finish his sentence when I hugged him, slowly he embraced me back.

I let go and gave him a peck on his cheek. He turned as red as … I don't think something on this planet has this shade of red but you get the idea.

"I'm gonna sleep for a little bit now, I'm kinda exhausted" I said and turned around and laid with my back turned at him, a small grin appeared on my face.

" … yeah sure … me too" he said in a high pitched voice.

I drifted of in another dream but this time it wasn't a nightmare, in fact it was the first dream I had in quite some while.

Mikey's POV:

She kissed me!! I'm sure that about now a stupid large grin is on my face, but I don't care because I got kissed by Andy. Wait a second why am I so happy about this? April has given me plenty pecks on my cheek, why does this one feels so much different? It feels so much more alive. Wait a second, am I falling for Andy? No way dude she's your friend.

Andy let out a little sound and turned around, her sleeping face was now turned at me, wow she looks so serene, so peaceful.

I touched the spot on my cheek where she kissed me, I'm so never washing that spot!

I could still feel the spot where her sweet little lips have touched my skin. Okay so maybe I'm falling a little for her, damn you hormones, it's not like I can help it I'm a teenage boy (turtle) and technically I have to lay in bed with a girl for … until my foot heals so you do the math.

No seriously I hate math.

"just so you know I saw that" Raph said from the kitchen with an amused look on his face.

"you saw what?"

"don't play dumb with me" he paused a little " oh right it's you I'm talking to sorry forgot"

"har har aren't we funny, no seriously what did you see?"

"you getting red and nervous because she has kissed you"

"I didn't turn red"

"sure you didn't, don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"dude I'm not the only one she has kissed and it wasn't even a kiss just a peck on my cheek!"

"shh you're gonna wake her up" he walked at me "and I wasn't referring to that lil' brother, you've totally crushed on planet Andy" there it was the evil Raph-smile again.

"I so don't have a crush on Andy she's our friend, sheesh" I turned around and pretended to sleep.

"what ever you say lill' brother"

the next day:

today Andy could try to walk around again, just to exercise her muscles a little bit, I still couldn't move. They first bandaged her ankle up big time and Raph pulled her up, she leaned on him, she still hadn't put her one foot on the ground. Why am I suddenly so angry at Raph? I'm never angry, well I'm not sure I'm angry I just really really don't like Raph right now.

" okay Andy gently place your foot on the ground if it hurts to much we'll stop ok"

"sure Donny" she gently placed her foot on the ground, her one hand rested on Raph's shoulder, while Raph's hand was supporting her on her hip, I mean come on! She hissed a little when she put her foot on the ground but so far so good.

"good everything ok up there?" Donny was on his knees examining her ankle.

"yeah, everything good"

"alright, just take a few steps and then you can go back to your bed".

She took one step, Raph's hand still on her hip, she took another, Raph's hand still there, she took another one, she cried out a bit and was about to fall to the ground but of course Raph the knight in the not so shinning armour had caught her and pulled her tightly against his body. I mean come on his hands were totally all over her, dude if I would totally have kicked his shell of my foot wasn't injured of course.

"enough practise for today, kid" he picked her up bridal style and returned her to my side.

" oh please" I said to myself.

"what's your problem?" Raph asked when he put Andy down next to me.

"nothing" I said angrily.

"what ever" Raph left.

"thanks Raph" Andy called after him, but he didn't reply. "are you mad?" she asked she seemed a little afraid of my sudden change of temper, I looked at her, I couldn't stay mad, not that I was mad or anything I don't know anymore damn you hormones.

"no I'm not mad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"please I don't get scared, I don't even know the meaning of the word"

"oh you don't? then you don't mind the giant tarantula crawling to you" I pointed behind her.

"I'm so not buying that" she said and continued to look at me.

"suit yourself" I turned around, I saw her quickly looking behind her.

"I didn't look!"

"sure you didn't"

" I think you are the meanest giant turtle with an orange bandana in the entire world!"

"yeah, well I think that you might he surprised with the actual amount of giant turtles with orange bandanas!"

"I'm not saying that there aren't any other giant turtles with orange bandanas! I'm saying that you are the meanest"

"auch that hurt, how will I ever survive such an insult to cruel for words?" I said as with the power of sarcasm.

"you're only proving my point"

"yeah that's me Michelangelo the meanest out of all the ninja turtles"

"no that's Raph you're Michelangelo the cutest out of all the ninja turtles but out of the ninja turtles with the orange you are definitely the meanest"

" yeah I know, I'm irresistible, I can't help it it's my curse"

"oh the prize of beauty is heavy isn't it?"

"how would you know?" I smiled at her while saying that letting her know that I was only joking.

"hey!" she hit me with Raph's pillow.

"you know I'm injured over here, if you're not nice I have to call nurse Don"

"ha nurse Don good one"

"yeah I know I know, please no applause, you may bow" again she hit me on the head with the pillow.

"what's with all the violence nowadays?"

a/n: alright here it is the next chapter sorry it took so long I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise anything


	11. almost

**almost.**

Andy's POV.

I sat outside on the little platform in front of their house, watching the stars like I usually did.

"what are you doing outside? Aren't you cold?" Mikey came closer and leaned against the wall.

"I'm watching the stars, and yeah you're right it's a little cold, I'm going inside"

I stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and pulled me against his plastron.

"what are you doing?"

"I can't take it any more Andy"

"what?" he turned us around so I was with my back against the wall.

" you" he brought his face closer to mine.

"what are you doing?"

"what do you think? You can't keep teasing me and expect me to keep sitting on the sidelines, I want a part of the action"

"Mikey I …" I couldn't finish me sentence, he planted his lips on mine and started to kiss me, slowly first but he quickly turned it up a notch.

"You're mine Andy" he whispered between kisses, as terrifying as I was, I couldn't help but enjoy it a little, then he pressed himself between my legs, ok maybe I enjoyed it a lot. His hands traced along the curve of my tights, cupped my bottom and lifted me up without effort, I couldn't touch the floor anymore, he never broke his kiss while doing so.

* * *

I woke up in shock with sweat on my face, I was still in my 'room' the candle stands besides my bed next to the picture that Raph had retrieved from my former home.

_'crap' what a dream. It was just a dream right? It wasn't real, it didn't happen,_

**_but I want it to._**

_What the hell? No I'm not falling for Mikey, he's … and … ok I can't think of anything negative right now but that doesn't mean I like him that way._

**_Maybe not but the fact that you were having a dream about him does._**

_Does not._

**_Does too, you enjoyed that, just admit it_**

_Maybe a little but …_

**_I knew it._**

_No! and even if I did it's not like he likes me like that too, I mean he's … and I'm … me._

**_Ok now you're not making sense._**

_"Andy breakfast is ready" Donny yelled._

_"coming" oh crap how can I look at him, now ? he'll know something is up and ask me_

**_So? Just answer say; Mikey I'm desperately in love with you place take me to be your wife and we can live forever and make many babies_**

_Shut up!_

**_I can't shut up I'm you_**

"arg!" I walked out and limped to the table where Raph and Leo were eating, I didn't see Mikey until he was right in front of me.

"you okay Andy, you look a little red, you're not getting sick are you?" there he was, he placed his hand on my forehead, I'm paralysed and I'm sure my face turned as red as ten tomatoes .

"yeah I'm fine" I somehow managed to squeak out.

"you sure? you're sweating maybe Donny should take a look at you"

"I'm sure, thanks for your concern" that was said on a normal tone, _but why is Raph laughing at me? you think he knows? no he can't know, seriously stop laughing_.

I somehow managed to get passed Mikey and I limped to the table, I was allowed to walk around, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt anymore.

"what's so funny?" I asked Raph, when I sat down. Leo gave me a cup of tea "thanks Leo" he smiled and went to Splinter's room.

"you are"

"what do you mean" I took a sip.

"Just so you know I know your secret" he said, I almost choked on my tea, I began couching loudly. Raph laughed out loud.

"Andy are you alright? See you're getting sick, I'm calling Donny"

"no I'm alright, Raph just told me a joke and suddenly my tea came trough my nose"

"Raph a joke?" Mikey looked at Raph questionably. _oh please play along_ I looked at him with pleading eyes, _please don't sell_ _me out._

"yeah you know the one you told me yesterday" he said quickly, I let out a breath and smiled thankfully at him.

"oh yeah, that was a good one" Mikey smiled and left.

"thank you" I whispered to him.

"so you like my brother" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the table he had one of the most annoying smirks on his face you could possibly imagine

"what? euh ..." _think, Andy think_

he wiggled his finger at me "that wasn't a question, don't worry I won't tell a soul, just one question why Mikey when you can get me?"

" It wouldn't work out sweety," I reached for some of the fruit.

" keep telling yourself that darling" he winked at now he too left.

"Boys time for you're practice and with boys I mean all of you" Splinter said eyeing Michelangelo.

"but sensei, my foot …"

" … needs exercise! Outside now" he ordered, all of them went outside.

"wait" I yelled.

"what is it Andrea?" Splinter stopped in his tracks and smiled friendly at me.

"could one of you please help me downstairs I promise I won't interrupt your training I just want to go for a swim"

"of course, Raphaël, could you help Andrea down please?"

"master I can do it" Mikey said.

"but my son your foot is still injured, I think it's wise to let your brother carry her" Splinter seemed somehow amused by this.

"yeah, let me do it ya'h lill' wuss" he pushed Mikey aside and took me in his arms.

"he's so jealous you know that?" Raph said when he jumped down.

"who is?"

"duh, Mike I'm telling you kid, he totally has the hots for you"

"really?" I asked a little to exited, so I tried to correct myself "… euh so who cares?"

"keep practicing your though guy act kid, it's not workin'" he smirked and placed me on the ground. "so what are you going to do?"

"swimming"

"really? You got a bathing suit under there or are you gonna 'Au naturel?"" he said and raised his eyebrows a couple of times. I punched his arm for that.

"you're such a guy"

"oh come, we're naked too"

"if you don't stop it I'm gonna yell very loud"

"you're such a girl"

"Raph come on, Splinter's waiting" Leo ordered.

"coming, duty calls see ya later kid" he winked and took of.

"jerk" I said to myself.

"I heard that" he yelled back.

"stupid ninja" this time no reply, I walked to the water, and took of my shoes and socks, I first washed my socks a bit because they're starting to smell.

Then I limped a bit further into the water, the water was just the right temperature, next to my feet I saw tiny little fish swimming rapidly away. When I was deep enough I went completely under, I swam under water for a while and came back up when I was out of air, I floated for some while, relaxing the muscles in my legs that I hadn't used since I was attacked. It felt great, peace, quiet, my hair just hovering around in the water, I really like relaxing like this, you feel so weightless not a care in the world.

After a while I swam back to the shore and looked around, no sign of the guys. My socks are still here I'm in the right place, I looked at the water and spotted a large rock not far from here right in the sun. 'perfect' I limped over to the rock and lied down on it. drying my clothes and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

I didn't fell asleep, I spend my time daydreaming, just letting the thoughts flow through my head much like I had done a moment ago in the water. I thought about the past a little bit, my stay with the turtles, even the poachers appeared once but quickly vanished but mostly my thoughts went out to my favourite turtle; Michelangelo.

Is it true what Raph said, does he feel the same way or is it just Raph being Raph and waiting for me to make fool out of myself? Or is he right and is Mikey thinking the same thing right now, wondering if I too feel the same and maybe want something more then mere friendship? I don't know but I'm too afraid to find out, what if he doesn't like me that way and out friendship is ruined? Or worse, if he laughs in my face? I can't take that risk I finally belong somewhere again and I'm not gonna let my stupid hormones ruin that.

We're just friends, we're just friends.

"cowabunga!!" I heard someone yell, followed by a giant wave coming towards me. I yelled but it was to late, I was all wet again.

"hey!!" I was up on my feet in no time, I looked around angrily for the one responsible, I saw Mikey swimming in the water.

"sorry" he yelled and waved at me .

"no you're not" I yelled back.

"I thought you were swimming?"

"I was, but I grew tired of that and went sun-bathing, you know to get dry"

"sorry, I thought you were still in the water and were possibly drowning"

"sure you did, wait I'm coming" I tried to get from the rock but a wet slippery rock and an injured ankle don't go well together, so of course I slipped and fell into the water. I screamed a bit so when I went under, my lungs were filled with water instantly.

I quickly squirmed back to the surface, I was coughing loudly. I splashed around a bit trying to hold on to something, when something or better yet someone held me up.

"shhh, it's ok, I got you, You're ok?" I opened my eyes and looked immediately in his, they were filled with concern and something else. I stopped coughing.

_I got you, he saved me!! Well not that the fall would have been lethal but he came to help me again!! he cares he really cares._

_" _Andy? You ok" he searched for my eyes, he stroke a few strands of hair out of my face.

_"_yeah" I squeaked, "I'm fine, thank you"

_"_no problem, that's what we heroes do" he winked.

" my hero" I smiled and turned my head to the side, his hands were on my hip and my arms were around his neck. We grew silent after that, just looking at each other.

"hey guys!" Raph yelled, I'm gonna kill him!! Mikey and I quickly let go of each other. Raph smirked again and asked innocently "what are you doing?"

"nothing!" he both yelled back.

"sure, keep it clean kids" after that he disappeared.

"stupid Raph" Mikey muttered.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing, lets head back it's getting kind of cold out here"

"yeah ok, let me get my socks" I walked to the branch were I left my socks to dry, at least they weren't wet. I felt Mikey's eyes on me when I reached down to get them, but when I looked to catch him he'd already looked away, damn you ninja's and your stealthness!!

* * *

Later that night, I found a pensile and asked Donny for a piece of paper. I sat outside and began drawing. I had promised Mikey to draw his alter ego a long time ago and it was time to hold me to my promise. I thought about it for a while and came up with a very good idea, I began to put it on the piece of paper. I hope I could get it right from the first time, it was a while ago since I last drew something so I'm a bit rusty.

But after a while it was finished, I'd show him when it comes up again I thought, I took a long look at the result and was quite pleased with myself, sure it wasn't my best work and there were a few mistakes in it, but I'm sure Mikey doesn't care. I hid it under my pillow and joined the guys out on the little balcony they built.

* * *

"We found an old tent of the girl boss"

"does it look like I'm interested in camping gear?"

"…"

" I want those turtles in a cage and that girl silenced for good!! Do I make myself clear? But you did good, let the dogs sniff the tent out, they will lead us right to her and she'll lead us right to my prize"


	12. Romance?

**romance?**

Andy's POV.

A couple of days later, my ankle was starting to act normal again. It still hurt but I could move around without limping, which was a good thing because now they don't fuss over me as much, on the other side I kinda liked it when Mikey fusses over me, I think it's cute. yeah I still haven't told him how I feel, Raph keeps telling me that I should tell him and that he's sure Mikey feels the same way about me.

But you know I'm sort of afraid to take love advice from him, he isn't exactly the most romantic guy/ turtle in the world you know. But in some way I think he's right, I have to tell him, I mean it can't go on like this. What if I can't hold back anymore and 'accidentally' kiss him. Of course if he kisses me back then I don't have a problem with it, but what if he dons't kiss me back? We couldn't even be friends.

I reached under my pillow and took out the picture I drew for him a couple of days ago, I was afraid to show it to him. It wasn't a picture of him in a new turtle titan costume like I promised, instead I just closed my eyes and imagined Mikey as my hero, my savior and I realized he already is all of those things. I mean how many times and in how many ways has he saved my life by now? It was just a picture of him in one of his heroic posses and with that lovely grin on his face, I wrote at the bottom of the picture _my hero_.

After I drew it, I didn't dare to give it to him, maybe he didn't like it, I always had a problem with showing people my drawings, I'm afraid of what people think of them, they are the manifestation of your deepest emotions and I can't stand it when people make fun of that.

"Hey kid, you coming or what?" I was Raph he peeked inside my room. As quickly as I could I hid the picture behind my back. Stupid! This just got his attention.

"hey what's that?" he smirked and entered my room.

"oh just a piece of paper" I tried to act normal but I knew it was pointless

"yeah sure, let me see" he sat down and held out his hand.

"no" seriously dude mind your own business!!

"why not? It's just a piece of paper isn't it ?" there is was again his evil grin, damn you Raph.

"it's none of your business alright? I'm coming okay"

"cool it kid, I won't laugh if that is what you're thinking"

"yes you would and that doesn't even matter anyway"

"come on I'm going to see it anyway, if you let me see it now I won't say a word to my brothers"

"promise?"

"I won't say a word"

"no promise you won't laugh"

"yeah, yeah just let me see it already"

I handed him to paper and he looked at it for a long time, I snatched it back and placed it next to the picture of my dad.

"wow ..."

"what" I said annoyed.

"You're an artist"

"no I'm not"

"If you're not an artist then I'm a bird"

" well you're the ugliest bird I've every seen" he threw a pillow at my head for that. After a miniature pillow fight, he suddenly turned all serious.

"you have it really bad for my brother"

"... yeah I know"

"why don't you just tell him I'm sure ..."

"... well I'm not okay just drop it can we go now I'm hungry"

"shees, don't bite my head off kid"

"well I told you I'm hungry"

"everything alright? I heard someone yelling" Donnie asked concerned.

"yeah, lil' missy over here has an attitude problem"

"I'm going to be the bigger person and not respond to that" I walked on.

"bigger person my shell, I'm two times as big as you"

"pss, I didn't hear you" he walked by and pushed me .

I would have yelled at him but I ended up against Mikey, I looked at Raph one last time and he was smiling again, jerk. Oh crap I can feel my cheeks burning up already, quickly say something!!

"hey"

"hey"

" so what's for dinner this evening?" nice safe even if I say/think so myself.

"well mademoiselle tonight is one of my personal favorites, pizza"

"how in the world did you get pizza in the middle of the rain forest?"

"can't tell you that babe, secrets of a ninja" he winked, took my hand in mine and led me to the table, were three giant steaming pizzas stood.

Mikey pulled out a chair for me, he's so sweet.

"lady and gentleturtles attack!" Mikey said, no kidding I barely managed to grab two pieces, there was one piece left and everyone was looking at it.

"three, two, one" in a flash the piece was gone, Mikey was the one holding it triumphantly in his hand.

"you still hungry?" he asked.

"what?" I looked at him.

"you want the last piece?" everyone at the table grasped at this.

"... euh ... no thanks"

"come on you only got two pieces before, it's alright you can have it"

"thanks Mikey" I ate the piece, but the others were looking at us like we were the strangest beings on the planet, which theoretically is true because they are looking at a ninja turtle and his future girlfriend, what!! I hope I didn't say that out loud

"why are they looking at me like that?" I whispered.

"don't worry they're just weird" he said. "Leo it's your turn to clear the table" that seemed to snap him back to reality.

"yeah sure, you guys can go now" he said.

"sure you don't need help?" I offered.

"yeah, I'm sure you should let you ankle rest for a while"still fussing, come on I've been resting for hours now.

I walked outside and watched the stars, I love how they can make you feel big and small at the same time. I didn't notice someone coming up behind me, I leaned back and rested on my elbows and went to my 'happy place' this is just like in my dream, when I turn around Mikey is going to stand there take me in his arms and kiss the hell out of me. I secretly hoped so, so I turned around.

"nice night isn't it?"

"holy shell!!" I swear I must have jumped at least a meter in the air.

"you're funny when you're scared" Mikey said.

I punched his arm playfully, "don't do that again"

"sorry, what were you thinking at?"

"euh ... nothing really"

"you were thinking about me weren't you?" he sat next to me, and wiggled his eyebrows, not that they have actual eyebrows but you get the point.

"oh my god how did you know that" I said in my best fake tone of speaking.

"yeah, I have that affect on girls"

"really?"

"sure, it's my curse"

"what a burden to live with, it must have been though"

"yeah, but you get used to it"

"I know, believe me or not I have the same power over teenage mutant ninja turtles"

"really"

"yeah, the weak ones always fall first, I have Raph whipped already"

" good thing I'm not weak then"

"yeah me neither"

"you know Andy ... I ... " he came closer to me

" ... yes ..." I followed his example.

"... well ... I..." just two inches and our lips will meet, oh why do we move so slow, almost ...

"hey Mikey "

"... oh give me a break! ..." he angrily turned around to glare at who dared to disturb our moment.

"... sorry was I interrupting something?" Leo asked, come on who are you Raph?!

"no, what is it bro?"

"where did you stash the rest of the change of the pizza's you bought?"

" where I usually stash it bro"

"it isn't there"

" oh I might have left it in my trench coat" Leo ran back inside to check

"got it!!" he yelled seconds later.

"secret ninja tricks huh?" I nudged him.

"sure, first ninja trick I learned, pizza first training later"

... there were a couple of moments of silence and right when it was about to become akward.

"... so you know the constellation mighty turtle?" he asked, out of the blue.

"there is no constellation called mighty turtle"

"sure there is, you see those three stars in a half circle?" he stretched his arm out and pointed out three stars, well I guess he did I didn't see them.

"no"

"come closer" I scooted over to his side and looked where he pointed his finger, well my eyes didn't spend much time on his finger, I noticed before that they're all very muscled, but seeing it from this close is really intimidating, my hand rested on his upper arm and I could almost feel the power that rested in his strong arms.

"... Oh yeah ... I see them" lair!!

" well that's the shell of mighty turtle"

"sure it is" I leaned back a bit when he lowered his arm again.

"you're not gonna tell me that you never heard the story of mighty turtle?"

"no"

"want me to tell you?"

"sure"

"well, there was once this awesome, handsome muscular ninja turtle who lived deep in the jungle, he was king of the jungle and everyone feared and respected him, he wasn't afraid of anything, until he found an injured princess in his woods ..."

* * *

Mikey's pov.

" ... and so the mighty turtle and the princess lived happily ever after"

She wasn't sleeping yet, but dozing of her head was on my shoulder and her arms rested on my stomach.

"beautiful story Mikey" she whispered

"thanks babe" I silently wrapped my arms around her, she seemed to enjoy that and hugged back.

"... love you ... mighty turtle" she whispered again, this time she seemed farther away, after a while I could tell by the ritme of her breaths she was asleep.

"... love you too my princess" I kissed her forehead. "time to go to bed now" I lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside. Lucky for me my brothers were asleep already, I would never hear the end of it if they saw me like this. I entered her room, I sat on my knees and as careful as I could I laid her down, it felt like she was made from glass and could brake any moment. I tucked her in and she let out a content sign.

I stroke a few strands of hair out of her face, she moved in my touch. she's so beautiful when she's like this, well she's always beautiful. I bent over. "sweet dreams" I kissed her forehead, I was about to leave her room when I noticed a the piece of paper next to her bed. I carefully took a look at it.

'wow ... is this me? It's beautiful, but she said that she'd draw me as a hero, but she drew me as me, wait what's this?' I noticed something written at the bottom _my hero _'I can't believe it? She thinks I am a hero? But I didn't save her, Raph and Leo did, why would she think that?'

* * *

"Boss, boss we found it"

"what did you find?"

"the hiding place of the girl and the turtles"

"that's great news, you will be probably rewarded when the turtles are secured"

"and what about the girl boss?"

"the girl, has no further value to me, but I will end her life for interfering with my plans"

"what should we do boss, the turtles are very dangerous and experienced warriors, it will take a lot of manpower and weapons to bring them down"

"we don't have the money for that kind of plan idiot, but we don't need that, it's just a matter of pressing the wright buttons"

* * *

finally! sorry it took so long writersblock is so annoying!! But thank you all for reviewing!! I promise the next update won't be far away


	13. finally

**Finally**

Mikey's POV.

This morning I woke up with the best feeling I had in years, heck the best feeling I ever had. Andy and I sort of admitted our feelings to each other yesterday, well I don't know if she heard me or if she knew what she was saying because she was pretty muh asleep when she said it, but she said she loved me right? Anyway yesterday has given me courage and hope so today I'm going to talk to her.

It's still early but I stand up, my brothers are still sound asleep, I heard something shuffle on the other side of the house.

"master Splinter is that you?" weird why would he be awake this early?

"yes my son"

"what are you doing?"

"I'm going away today my son, I'm going to search for more herbs for my tea" right, he often did this, he could be gone for most of the day but he was always back before dark. "I was hoping that Leonardo was already awake, but I do not wish to disturb him, please tell your brothers that they're dismissed from training today, but do not forget your chores!"

"yes master"

"don't do anything foolish while I am gone my son"

"come on master, you kno..."

"... please don't finish that sentence "

"yes we will be careful, I promise"

"good I'll be back before nightfall"

"yes sensei" and he jumped down, now what do we have for breakfast?

* * *

Andy's POV.

I woke up smelling something wonderful, I rubbed my eye. How did I come here? Last thing I remember was Mikey telling me a story and I guess I must have fallen asleep, he brought me inside! Damn, how I would have loved to have remembered that, as I walked to the living room I thought about faking to be asleep next time and this time remember Mikey carrying me inside, being in his strong arms my head resting on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"good morning babe!" he yelled and jumped up in front of me. That of course ripped me from my dream and I let out a little yelp out of surprise. Damn you ninja's and your stealthiness

"you're funny when you're scared" he said and turned his head.

"so have I been told" as I took a step closer to him I could feel the tingling sensation in my stomach, really weird, I can't describe it, it kind of felt like a million feathers were tickling me, it grew even worse as I looked into his beautiful baby blue eyes I was paralyzed and I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"... you ok?" he asked after a while, his eyes searching for my reaction.

It took me a few seconds to find my words again. "... yeah, I'm fine wonderful actually ... did you carry me inside last night?"

He seemed a little bit uneasy by my question and started to blush a little bit "... yeah I did"

" well thank you" I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, this time it was him who was paralyzed.

"... don't mention it "

"hey, you made breakfast?" I asked, when I noticed the smell again. This seemed to shake him up from his daze.

"yeah, yeah I did, I hope you like scrambled eggs babe"

"scrambled eggs? No way I can't even remember the last time I ate those"

"Did someone say scrambled eggs?" it was Raph who just woke up and came for a closer look.

"yeah Mikey made breakfast"

"how nice" he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to wake up Donnie and Leo"

"Leo's outside meditating"

"alright" Mikey left leaving me and Raph alone, he turned around and there was this huge weird smile on his face, which was kind of scary.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Had a nice time last night?" his smile grew even bigger if that was even possible. I turned around and turned as red as his bandanna.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"come on, I saw you all comfortable in his arms, told you he likes you"

"so he carried me to bed? You carried me around lodes of times when I wasn't allowed on my feet"

"yeah, but not only that, he shared his pizza with you"

"yeah, what's so weird about that anyway"

"come on, before he met you pizza was he love of his life, Mikey and pizza is like Donnie and his computer or Leo with his katanas or ..."

"... you with your ego" I finished.

" very funny, smart ass " he gently punched me in the arm, well gently as Raph can be.

"hey that hurt "

" you're such a girl"

"pss, you're such a little child"

"yeah what ever, come on guys what's taking so long I'm hungry!!" Raph yelled.

* * *

when we were done eating Mikey and I went for a walk, apparently master Splinter wasn't around today so they had a day of from training.

"what did you want to talk to me about Mikey?"

"Did you meant what you said last night?"

"well that depends what did I say?"

"you don't remember?"

" no I'm sorry"

"well let me ask you another question, why did you drew me like me and not in a superhero costume like you promised?"

"well ... I... had some trouble with the costume and then I tried to imagine you as a hero, but I came to the conclusion that you already were my hero"

"you do know that it was not me who rescued you from the poachers, that was Leo and Raph, you rescued me"

"yeah I know"

"then in what way am I your hero, I never saved you, I never did something heroic, I'm not brave ..."

"... stop that, you were there for me when I needed you the most, you rescued me from my worst fears, you made me smile again I hadn't done that in years, you make me feel safe. That means more to me then any brave rescue mission, that is why you are my hero ... that is why I'm ... in love with you"

he came closer and lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"you mean that?"

"yes, I'm sorry I ..." I couldn't finish the sentence he kissed me, finally he kissed me it started slow and careful first but it soon turned more passionate. Neither of us wanted to stop, his hands trailed a way from my neck in my hair, mine traveled up his arms absorbing every muscle. It was like we wanted to do this when we first set eyes on each other and now finally we had the chance to, maybe it was the case maybe it wasn't we didn't really care, all we cared about was each other. We stopped after a while we had to breathe sometime.

I looked at him and started to blush fiercely "wow..."

" you can say that again"

"so it's safe to assume that you feel the same way about me"

"if I hadn't made myself clear maybe I should kiss you again"

"yes maybe you should"

We kissed again, every time our lips touch it's like my hole body comes alive all the feathers in my stomach are making over time, I never was this happy before, but in my case good things don't last long. After our third kiss his shell cell rang.

* * *

Mikey's POV.

Why every time I'm alone with her, my brothers always find a way to disturb us, even now.

"come on not now, sorry I have to take this"

"sure "

" Leo really bad timing" I said.

"Mikey you have to help us, the poachers they're here, Donnie's injured and they've set the tree house on fire" I heard Raph cursing on the background and some gun shooting.

"holy ... , I'll be right there" I hung up.

"Andy listen to me, they found our house"

"no,we have to help them" she already took of running, I grabbed her wrist

"no wait, you have to run"

"but ..."

"... no buts, please run the other way, try and find master Splinter if you can, if you can't stay hidden, I promise I'll come for you alright, I'll come back for you but right now I have to help my brothers please promise me you'll stay out of trouble"

"I promise, be careful" she pleaded.

"I will, stay safe" I gave her a small peck on the lips before she took of running in the other direction, it's for the best, I'll track her down when I finish off the assholes who distroyed her life and who hurt my brothers, I hope they're ok.

* * *

a/n: it will go faster from this point because I know who I'm going to end this, tell me what you think please

thank you Raphfreak for reviewing!!


	14. reliving the nightmare

**Reliving the nightmare.**

Mikey's POV.

I ran as fast as I could, I jumped over tree trunks and dodged vines, I sure hope my brothers are alright, I can't believe the asshole found our hiding place. It's nearly impossible!! Don't worry about that now Michelangelo you have your brothers to worry about, Leo said Donny was hurt, damn! I hope it's nothing serious if Donnie's hurt who will fix him up?

I reached the place in a couple of minutes I heard a few guns shooting and another noise I couldn't identify yet but when I came closer I saw it was our house, they set it on fire!! Oh now you're going to get it, you have any idea how long and how hard we worked on that!!

I saw Raph fiercely attacking the poachers and Leo protecting Donnie who took a hiding spot behind a tree, he had a rough time doing so he was completely surrounded. I jumped down and took down two poachers when I landed.

"About time you showed up, were is Andy?" Leo asked as he sliced the gun out of a poacher's hand.

"I send her away, well track her down when were finished with these clowns" I punched three of them in the face and they were knocked out instantly.

"Duck!!" Raph yelled and he came rushing to our side, he pulled us behind the tree were Donnie lied, not a second later it was attacked by bullets.

"stop it you morons!! I don't want no holes in my prizes" the boss yelled and smacked the two that were shooting at us.

"who are we going to get them? They're too fast for tranquilizers and to skilled to attack frontally"

"just wait, you pitiful worm every animal has it's weakness" I heard him say then he retreated to his jeep and started to talk into his radio, I couldn't see much else because I noticed others gaining up on us.

"I say we end this once and for all, what do you say guys?" Raph took out his sais and flashed them dangerously.

"I'm with Raph on this one" I stated and took out my weapons as well.

"Donnie can you fight?" Leo asked, Donnie had a nasty wound on his leg, I'm guessing a sword or knife slashed across it and some burn marks on his arms, not doubt from when they set our house on fire.

"as long as it's not more than three at once I'm cool"

"Look we have to fight our way out of this and to do so we have to take out the leader, remember that time in space with the triceratons?" Leo said, it always seems so easy when he explains his plans.

"yeah, make the leader your hostage" I noted.

"right, I know it's not the most honorable thing to do but since master Splinter isn't around ..."

" ... wow Leo crossing over to the dark side?" Raph teased.

" What complaining Raph?" he smirked in return.

"For once, not at all" he too smirked at his brother, only in mortal death situation the two of them can get along.

"right lets do this" Leo jumped up in the three and made an areal assault, Raph followed his lead, I sticked with Donnie and took out the jerks who were left behind.

As expected the plan sounded simple but it was far from that, the poachers protected their boss pretty intensely and after a while I lost track of him, they're all so alike until ...

"guys I got him!!" Raph yelled, he forced the leader against the ground and pressed his blade against his neck. "Lower your weapons!!" Raph screamed, but the minions didn't budge. "Didn't you bitches hear me, I said lower your f**** weapons or big boss over here will lose his head!" again nothing, they weren't looking at the boss, but at the cars it seemed they were waiting for something.

Then the door of the last car opened and three people came out, they pushed the third one to the ground.

"release boss or girly here will lose her head!" one of them screamed.

"no!! Andy!!" there was tape covering her mouth and the guy grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards, he took out his knife and held it at her throat. She her screams were muffled by the tape, bastards.

"Now!" the poacher yelled and pulled her head closer to his and pressed the blade closer against her throat which caused another muffled scream from her, it makes my blood boil to see her like this.

Raph put his sais away and let the boss go, "alright he's released now let the kid go" Raph said.

The boss stepped to her side congratulated the two poachers, she didn't seem scared at all when the boss came near her at least not of him , she wasn't even looking at him she was looking at us, at me. I was so angry at myself, why didn't I bring her with me? I could have protected her, I should have protected her, now she's in her nightmare again and it's all my fault.

"Lower you weapons freaks!" the boss yelled, I tightened my hold on my chucks but I let them fall to the ground, we didn't have a choice but to surrender, they tied us up and forced us on our knees in a row next to each other in front of the boss.

"That's good freaks, I will earn a lot of money on you, so thank you for that"

"Let her go!" I yelled "she's of no value to you, you go what you wanted, we surrendered now let her go!" I would have jumped him then and there if two poachers wouldn't held me back.

"Yeah you're right, she's of no value to me" he signaled for the poachers who were holding her to bring her closer, he placed his nasty hands around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "what do you think baby are we going to party tonight or what" he whispered in her ear and licked her neck, with his gross tong. She let out another muffled scream, this one was not out of fear but out of anger, I too felt anger it was like nothing I ever felt before.

"get away from her!!" me and Raph yelled, Donnie and Leo just growled in anger.

the boss just ignores us, and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand "yeah, we'll have one hell of a party" he forced her on her knees again, she looked into my eyes like she was pleading for something, almost apologizing, the boss turned around and faced his minions "You boys have been great, so I will share my prizes, every one will get a fair deal of money I receive from the turtles and the ones who want can have some quality time with our new friend"

"you sick bastard! Let her go!! I'll kill you!" I yelled, I was so angry it felt like my entire body was on fire I had to safe her, I'll kill every bastard who touched one hair on her head in the cruelest way possible!

"we're done here, lock my our guest in my room boys and no one touches her yet I want to be first, as for the freaks be sure to lock them up good this time if they escape again, there will be one hell of a prize to pay, now excuse me I have to make a very important phone call.

Andy was trying to reach me but they took her away from me before she could, one of the poachers flipped her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the cars. I tried to stand up and fight my way over to her but when I tried the world turned black in front of my eyes, I didn't even felt the pain from the blow to my head probably from all of the adrenaline rushing through my body, I only heard the vague screams of my brothers.

* * *

a/n: as promised the next chapter!! Tell me what what you think!! Thank you Anna547, Simone Robinson, Quay say and Raphfreak for reviewing you guys rock!!


	15. when it all falls apart again

**When it all falls apart ... again . **

Raph's POV.

We are in a load of trouble, to sum it all up; our home is gone, Donnie is hurt, we're chained in a freakin' cage with no idea what they're going to do to us ,well I have a few ideas but I do not want to think about that, then there's Andy who's being held captive in boss his tent and I definitly don't want to think about what they're going to do to her.

Our hands are chained above our heads and our feet to the ground there are two guards standing outside, crap this situation is as hopeless as it can get. I look over to Mikey, poor bro ever since he woke up he's been trying desperatly to get out of the chains always shaking and pulling them a few minutes ago a guard told him to calm down he let out an animal like growl and somehow managed to grab the poachers hand and brake it, stupid guy he'll think twice before sticking his hand inside a cage of four angry mutant turtles.

Dude he has to stop the skin around his wrists is as red as my bandana and on someplaces it's even starting to bleed, neither of us can tell him to stop, he needs to feel like he's at least trying to get out of this, not like the chains are going to brake anytime soon. Though I know where he's coming from. I feel the same frustration, anger and worry that he feels. The bastards have Andy! Damit, we promised her to keep her safe from these maniacs and now she's reliving her worst nightmare, man those poacher better hope I never come out of this cage because if I do I'll skin every single one of them that has lead a hand on her. Mikey probably feels all of this a thousand times more then I do because he loves her and all, she's more my little sister and that makes me the overprotective big brother.

"Mikey it's no use" Leo tried again, Mikey didn't listen and continued his useless attemts to free himself. After some time he falls to his knees in shere exhaustion.

"I failed her" he said quietly.

"we all failed her" I said as if trying to relieve his pain a bit. "I promise you brother we will get out of this mess and when we do ..."

"... she will be gone" Mikey said quietly again he just stared at the concrete floor, a few drops of blood were dripping from his battered wrists.

" you don't know that" Leo said, always the positive one.

This time no one said a thing, we all knew we would be too late to save her if we got out of this all was lost.

"I should have brought her with me" Mikey whispered again.

"that would have made no diference bro" I said .

"yes it would!" he snapped he looked up to me a few tears were dripping from his bandana.

"I would have been able to protect her, I could have saved her"

"that would have made no diference Mikey even if she would have gone with you, they probably would have gotten their hands on her anyway there were simply too many, they would have probably shot her right on the spot, you did the right thing" Leo said

"nobody blames you Mikey" Donnie added you could tell from his voice that he also is exhausted but that's because he's in need of medical attention that wound on his leg needs somekind of threatment quickly before it gets infected.

"I do" another silence met us again, neither of us knew what to say to our youngest brother what could we say? We can't exactly sheer him up, he'll never be the same again if she dies, I knew he loved her but I didn't knew it was this intense. Sign what do you do when it all falls apart?

* * *

Andy's POV.

After they knocked Mikey unconsious some poacher flipped me over his shoulder and threw me in the jeep, I tried to scream out to the guys but my screams were muffled behind the tape, tears started to make their way down my face. Mikey, I just found him and now I am losing him. I will never see him or the others again, heck I doubt that I will ever see daylight again.

They drove to the poachers camp, I didn't see where they locked them up I knew that it was in the same camp were I was being held, I heard boss give orders. But I never got to see them again, they just tied me up in boss's tent. I was tied to the bed I tried to free myself but the rope started to burn into my skin and I gave up after a few minutes. I didn't worry too much about myself, my thoughts were spend on much more important matters such as Mikey and the others, Mikey and Raph are probably ready to kill any poacher who comes their way and Leo and Donnie are probably thinking of a way to escape. That is if they hadn't sold, killed or disected them already. It makes me want to hurl when I think about all of the things they're willing to do to them.

One thing's for sure there won't be much action going on tonight though the bastards always have a need to party when they have succeeded a mission and with partying I mean drinking until you think you're tinkerbell in never ever land, I just hope that makes them drunk enough to forget about me. Of course knowing my sort of luck that won't happen.

I thought about my memories with the turtles who have become like a family to me, I have had so many happy moments with them, they were far by the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best moment was when I finally had the chance to admit my feelings to Mikey, I could still feel his lips on mine and the love and passion behind it. It was my first real kiss and that would make Mikey my first boyfriend it was my fault they were in this mess, but there is still hope for them with their skills no doubt they will escape hearing all the stories about their adventures in New York. It gave me hope they will pull it through it's only a matter of time for them, but it's over for me. The poachers don't need me any longer there for I am done, tonight I will die a slow and painfull death. And seeing that someone just entered the tent I guess my torture has just begun.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! I am sorry to leave you at this point, wait a second ... no I'm not, I am a very cruel person I'm sorry for that, next chapter will be up soon, stay tuned.


	16. new hope

I wanted to thank Simone Robinson, quay say and raphfreak for reviewing you guys rock!! It's thanks to these guys I've updated so soon, applause

**

* * *

New Hope.**

Andy's POV.

I heard someone entering the tent, I was hoping fiercely that Mikey had found some way to escape and now he was coming to save me, but I saw at the shape of the shadow that it wasn't him. What was I doing hoping that he was going to save me? Since when did I hope for myself? Then I realized something, something Mikey taught me. I didn't want to die here, I wanted to live. I didn't care if it was selfish of me but I hoped Mikey came to save me and take me away from this hell. He taught me it was alright to live again, he gave me my dignity back and nobody not even boss can take that away from me.

"what do we have here?" he came closer to the bed and looked at me "a nice little present strapped to my bed?" he took of his jacket and leaned over me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath I turned my face away from him but he turned it back. He removed the tape that covered my mouth quite painfully.

"I want to hear you scream when I take you mine" he whispered in my ear.

"I will never be yours" I said back and looked him in the eye.

"you're already mine" he looked strangely at me "something has changed about you, isn't it Andrea? Yes, I can see it in your eyes, you're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" he asked, I spat in his face, he wiped it of and slapped me in the face. "guess that answers my question, don't worry you will learn to fear me again little girl."

"I will never fear you again" he ignored my reply and punched me in the face, he untied me from the bed and pushed me in the middle of the tent. I tripped and landed face first on the ground, my cheek burned from where he slapped me.

"I'll toy with you a little first before the real fun starts, think of it as foreplay" he kicked me in the stomach and while doing so he hit one of my ribs, the breath was knocked out of me. I laid on the floor face down, I wouldn't just let him beat me up again, I managed to get on my feet. He was angry at me for doing so and punched me again in the face, he kicked me in the stomach I could feel some of my ribs braking by the force behind that kick. I lied on the ground it took me a few second before I could breathe normally again.

"that will teach you to stand up to me, you don't want me to fetch your old friend the whip, do you?" he threatened I stood up again he tried to punch me again but I ducked and kicked him in the shin and after that in the balls, he doubled over and I saw my chance I ran to the exit as fast as I could, but he yanked me back. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me against his body, I struggled all I could but the sudden movements didn't do my ribs well.

"That was a horrible mistake!!" he was mad, very mad, "I warned you" he forced me on my knees and tied my hands above my head against a pole that kept the tent up, he was gone a couple of seconds I tried to loosen the pole somehow but it was too deep in the ground, I didn't realize he was back until I heard the familiar sound of a whip being flung back, I steadied myself for the pain I was going to feel, I tried not to cry out in pain but, I couldn't it simply hurt too much. When the whip connected to my back I could feel it cleaving through my shirt and in my flesh, I cried out. It came again after that and again and again. After the fifth time he stopped, I rested my head against the pole my hands where tied to. Tears were streaming down my face, the air stung at the wounds on my back, what was left of my shirt hung in rags around my body.

"The only reason why I don't continue this the whole night is because I want to have something left of you when I pass you on to my men" he threw the whip to the side and stepped over to me.

"Because you're a very bad girl I am no longer going to postpone your faith" He turned me around so I faced him and he tore what was left of my shirt away, only my black sport bra was left. He started to undo my pants, I tried to struggle as best as I could but everything hurt, my back, my head, my ribs.

"You can scream it's alright, I know you like it" I still made it hard for him to undo my pants as I continued to struggle no matter what kind of pain I was in. I tried to attack him but my hands were tied above my head and my legs were forced under him, so I banged my head against his in a desperate attempt to fight back. It seemed to work even though my head hurt too, he fell back and seemed dozed for a few seconds, I am guessing the effects of the alcohol has also something to do with that.

As I expected he wasn't knocked out and he soon came to his senses again. "you little bitch" he screamed, he started to hit and punch me in the face again. "I will teach you to hit me you stupid wench!!"

* * *

Mikey's POV.

I heard the guards outside starting to get exited by something I didn't know what it was, I didn't want to know. Some stupid guard came inside.

"Boss has started his fun on your friend just so you know" he said, I lost it again and flew to the edge of the cage only to be stopped by my chains.

"stupid animal, you know I am next in line for the girl I just hope boss leaves enough of her for me, too bad for number three though because I won't" he said, I was blinded by rage and continued my assault on the chains, I felt like I was burning inside I was feeling so much different emotions I couldn't stick with one. But they all lead to the same result namely the giant mutant turtle going crazy.

Suddenly the poacher dropped to his knees and fell unconscious, now I noticed the figure standing behind him holding the keys.

"my sons are you alright?"

"master Splinter!!" we all yelled, hope filled my hearth again. Just wait Andy I am coming.

* * *

yeah, yeah I know another cliffhanger sorry sorry, but I have updated sooner now haven't I? I am not so sure about this chapter, I don't know what it is but I don't have a good feeling about it, I promise next chapter no more cliffhangers.

will Mikey be in time to save Andy or will boss kill her? hmm stay tuned same turtle time same turtle channel!! (really love those old batman series :) )


	17. payback time

**payback time.**

Mikey's POV.

Master Splinter freed us as quickly as he could. He first unshackled Leo, Leo helped Splinter to get Donnie on his feet, then he freed me and Raph.

"quick my sons I fear we do not have much time, I will take Donatello with me and hide, you go and save miss Andrea" me, Leo and Raph hurried our way out.

"were is she?" I asked as we ran through the poachers camp, we didn't care anymore if they saw us or not, or first priority was to get Andy as quickly as we could out of here.

"in his tent, there the big one in the middle" Leo said and he pointed it out, Raph and Leo were here before so he knew what he was talking about. A bunch of poachers got in our way, Leo stopped to take them down, Raph even started fighting a few of them, I just jumped over them and kept going. My eyes set on my goal, the large tent in the middle.

'don't worry Andy, I am coming'

* * *

Andy's POV.

Boss continued to hit and kick me, I don't know how long I can take this any more, it felt like he was hitting me for an eternity, while it had probably been a couple of minutes. At least he wasn't thinking of getting into my pants anymore. For now he was way to furious to think about that, he definitely didn't like the hit to the head I gave him earlier. I felt the blood dripping from my face. Suddenly the assault stopped, I wondered why, maybe he remembered that he was going to rape me. I looked up and saw a green hand stopping his fist in mid air, it was Mikey and he didn't look happy. He took one look at me and got even angrier if that was even possible, he punched boss in the face hard enough for me to hear his nose break, the force send him flying a couple of meters back he felt to his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"not so much fun when it's the other way around huh?" Mikey said with a very evil voice, he turned back to me and his eyes softened immediately, he rushed to my side and started to untangle my hands.

"I wouldn't do that, you stupid monster" I saw boss standing in front of us pointing a gun at Mikey.

"Dude, you think I am afraid of you" Mikey said as he stood in front of me, blocking me from the possible bullet, he didn't have time enough to loosen me so I couldn't move.

"you should be freak, even if you're more worth alive, I will shoot you if you don't leave right now" boss threatened as he clicked off the safety of the gun.

"yeah? I don't think so" Mikey smirked evilly, boss didn't even had the time to blink when Raph's sai's slashed the gun in two, taking with it two of his fingers. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, shielding his hand. Raph and Mikey stood in front of him showing their weapons impressively, they had both a very angry and intimidating look on their faces. This clearly made an impression on boss, he started to cry and he actually wet himself when Mikey started to twist around his nun-chucks.

"Please don't kill me" he cried.

"yeah? Why not?" Mikey took him by the next and started to strangle him. "give me one good reason why I should save your pitiful life"

"because you're better then that Mikey" Leo said as he came into the tent.

"HE HURT HER!!" Mikey screamed in boss his face.

"I know" Leo said calmly.

"HE WOULD HAVE KILLED HER!!" Mikey screamed again never taking his eyes of boss.

"I know" again Leo answered calmly.

"HE WOULD HAVE RAPED HER!!" Mikey screamed now he looked at Leo, he didn't loosen his grip.

"sign I know" Leo lowered his head.

"THEN WHY, WHY! SHOULD I EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT KILLING HIM?" Mikey turned his attention back to boss and as he got angrier boss turned more purple.

"because he's not worth it, he won't come after us again, we'll tie him up and leave him for the police" Leo knew he couldn't stop Mikey so he tried to talk reason into his and placed a hand on his arm.

"Come on Mikey calm down" even Raph tried, slowly Mikey loosened his grip, he let go and took a step backwards he started to breathe heavily probably from the anger and hatred he felt towards the man. Boss started coughing and slowly regained his normal color. When he looked up again all he saw was Mikey's foot rushing towards him, he put all the power he had behind that kick and that send Boss flying to the other side of the tent, he was unconscious before he hit the ground. After that they focused their attention back to me.

Mikey was by my side first and took my face in his hands, tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you" he said.

"you came back for me" now tears were coming from my eyes.

"of course I came back for you" he kissed my forehead even though it was covered in blood and dirt.

"you okay kid?" Raph asked with deep sympathy.

"I have been better" I answered.

"You got her Mikey?" Raph said as he readied his sai to cut the ropes, Mikey nodded and picked me up, I started to cry in pain when he touched my back, Raph quickly cut the ropes and Mikey placed me back on the floor to see what the problem was.

"what is it? what's wrong?" Mikey asked as he wiped some strands of hair out of my face.

"my back ... hurts ... whip " I managed to say. Raph walked around to take a look at my back.

"shit" he said, Mikey and Leo took a look at it and Mikey growled again in anger.

"I should have killed him"

"Mikey, our first priority it to get her out of here" Leo said again.

"right, Raph help her on my shell".

"come on kid" Mikey got on his knees and Raph helped me to climb on, I saw everything twist around in front of my eyes when I tried to move, but Raph supported me, Mikey scooped me up and got to his feet. I snaked my arms around his neck and my legs around his shell as best as I could. They took of running, in search for Splinter and Donnie, when we came out of the tent I saw that all the poaches were tied up, there was no need to tie boss up, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"don't worry Andy were getting out of here" I nodded I felt myself slipping away.

"hey kid wake up, stay with us" Raph said when he noticed me dozing of.

"Andy come on talk to me" Miket said paniced.

"I'm sleepy"

"no Andy you can't sleep, hold on we're almost with master Splinter and Donnie" Leo asnwered.

"I can't, it hurts"

"I know kid we're almost there" Raph said.

* * *

Mikey's POV.

I could hear here breathing becoming shallow.

"stay awake, what's your favorite color?" I tried anything to keep her awake.

"blue"

"why?"

"sky is pretty ... ocean is pretty ..."

"what's your favorite animal?"

"... turtle..."

"Why?"

"you're my ... favorite person"

"you're mine too"

"hey, romance later" Raph said annoyed.

"right, favorite song?"

"..."

"come on kid answer, stay awake"

"if ... if everyone ... cared... nickleback..."

"why?"

"..."

"Kid don't sleep!!" Raph yelled.

"don't know ... stars and trees, pretty song ..."

"Stay awake, please" Leo said worried when she started to doze off again

"Pain ..." she sobbed

"where?" I asked, stupid question really

"back ... head"

"I know Donnie's going to fix you ok?"

"Sleep now?" she whispered

"No! we're here" Leo said and ran of to meet splinter and Donnie.

"Donnie, Splinter help!!" I yelled.

I got to my knees and Raph helped her from my back onto a blanket that lay there on the ground, careful not to touch her back to much he laid her on her stomach.

"Leonardo make a fire and heat up some water, Raph go get my medical herbs" master Splinter ordered when he saw her.

"What do I have to do master?" I asked, I had to do something I feel helpless enough as it is.

"stay with her my son" Donnie crawled over to help he got in front of her and opened her eye to get a look at her pupils.

"multiple gashes on her back we're going to have to disinfect that, no concussion ..." he felt to her sides "... one or two broken ribs, breathing and heartbeat is normal ..."

"... jeezes, anything else Donnie?"

"it's not as bad as it seems guys, we just have to keep the wounds from infecting and to keep her warm"

"so everything will be alright?" I asked.

"yes, everything will be just fine" he reassured us

"you're not ever letting me on my feet again are you?" she whispered.

"you got that right!!" Raph exclaimed.

"so ... I sleep now?" she asked sweetly, she was already half way there anyways.

"of course my child, you can sleep, we will be here when you wake up" master splinter placed his hand over her head.

"I'll watch over her tonight" I offered as I sat down next to her.

"alright my son" they cleaned her wounds on her back, master Splinter nursed it with special medical herbs or something and covered it up with some bandages that weren't burnt from our tree house, Raph had gone to find anything that survived the fire, not much two blankets, some food and half of her drawing of me. I almost ripped it apart when I saw it. 'I'm never going to be her hero, I failed' I watched her sleep, I touched her cheek gently, she seemed to enjoy that considering she leaned into the touch.

'nobody will ever hurt you again, I can promise you that' I laid next to her, I didn't sleep I just watched her. I was at peace as long as she was, I could never get enough of seeing her sleep, neither of seeing her laugh or seeing her annoyed, to say it short I like everything about her. But I fear that after the events from the past few days she won't feel the same way about me anymore.

But still as long as she's safe I am happy.

* * *

a/n: finally, I have been thinking of this chapter for weeks now, I'm quite happy with how it has turned out. Please tell me what you think, not finished yet!!

thank you reviewers you rock!!


	18. Wake up

**wake up  
**

Mikey's POV

I didn't sleep at all that night, I kept watching her breathe afraid that she'd suddenly stop. I laid closer to her, I felt that she was a bit feverish but Donnie said it was normal, because her body is recovering and all. I stroke some strands of hair out of her face, not that they would stay that way because two minutes later they flew back in her face. That's pretty much all I did that night watching her breathe and taking her hair out of her face. When ever she moved or made a noise I was on red alert but fortunately nothing happened, she just slept. The bruises on her head and arms where turning into every possible color, her face was covered with cuts and her left eye had swollen to the size of a tennis ball. Still she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

I saw it turn morning and as usual Leo was up first he was surprised to see me still up.

"You awake already?"

"... yeah ..." I said without looking at him.

"You didn't sleep at all this night, did you?" I didn't answer the question, he signed and walked over to me. "you're not helping her with this you know"

"... I know"

"Donnie says she's gonna sleep for a day or two so why don't you ..."

"... what if she wakes up and I'm sleeping?"

"Mikey you're exhausted, she's not going to wake up today, I'll stay with her"

"I don't know..."

"...you can sleep next to her I'll just watch the fire and keep an eye on her, okay after you slept you can resume you're ... guard duty"

"promise you'll wake me when anything happens"

"I promise"

"promise you won't leave her alone"

"I promise"

" promise you ..."

" ... just go to sleep now little brother, Andy will be here when you wake up" I looked at her again and signed in defeat.

"alright, maybe a quick nap"

It felt like I was asleep before I could even finish that sentence, I didn't realise how tired I actually was, I didn't dream I just slept. I woke up the next day when I felt something shift in my arms, I woke up abruptly because of that.

"jesus Bro, calm down" I heard Raph say.

"what happened? Is something wrong? Did she wake up yet?" I looked down and saw Andy still sleeping in my arms, she looked a little better then yesterday, there was more colour in her face.

"nothing happened Mike, she just moved in her sleep"he looked at me with an amused smile on his face, it made me feel angry and frustrated.

"what's funny?"I said in an angry voice, but Raph wasn't intimidated.

"you" he laughed

"why?"

"well, three days back you were all, we're just friends, I'm not in love with her and all, and look at you now, you've got it bad bro"

"yeah I know" I signed, eventhough she was here next to me and I knew that she was probably going to be okay and all, it just felt like I'm incomplete while she isn't awake.

"Leo says that we're going home when she's better"

"what?"

"you heard me Mike"

"..."

"don't worry she comes with us, it's all taken care of"

"yeah but will she want to come with us?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that there's a huge diference between the jungle and the sewers of New York city, I mean she loves this place so much, maybe she'll want to stay here"

"we can't leave her here all on her own you know, besides she's as crazy about you like you are about her"

"I don't know"

"yeah but I do"

"hey Raph!" Leo yelled and tossed a couple of clean white sheets on his lap "hey Mikey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"what are these?"

"new bandages with a little imagination, will you guys replace her old ones with these Donnie says it's important"

"what are you gonna do?"

"Master Splinter and I are going to search for food and Donnie's finally asleep"

"sure Leo I'll do it" I turned her carefully on her belly so I could remove the bandages on her back, I lifted to oversized t-shirt we've given her. I got angry again when I saw her wounds again, those are going to leave some nasty scars, that asshole I should have killed him when I had the chance. I cleaned her wounds with water, they didn't start bleeding again so that was a good thing I guess, whenever my fingers touched her skin it felt like a bolt of electricity ran through them. I took the new bandages and wrapped them around her wounds, lowered the t-shirt again and turned her around so I could look at her face again.

I stroke some strands of hair out of her face, like I had done the previous night, when my hand rested on her cheek she started to stirr again, this time her eyes opened.

she was waking up! She blinked her eyes a couple of times probably to adjust to the light, when the blinking stopped she looked me right in the eyes.

"hye" she said with the smallest, sweetest voice I've ever heard.

"hye" I laughed, but tears were forming in my eyes, she noticed this.

"something ... wrong ..." she spoke it was difficult for no doubt it had something to do with her broken ribs.

"no, nothings wrong, in fact I've never been more happy then I am right now" I explained as I touched her cheek with my hand, she looked confused but leaned into the touch anyway." thought I would lose you" I explained " you can't believe how happy I am to see you awake again"

she just nodded and tried to touch my face, but she was too weak to lift her hand up that high, I caught it and held it to my cheek, it felt so good.

"you okay?" I asked "do you want something against the pain?" she nodded slightly.

"... water ... please" the words came out as a breathe.

I jumped up and grabbed a bottle of water. I knelt next to her and lifted her head slightly to help her drink.

"thank you" she breathed again, I lead the bottle away, I looked at her and saw that she was fighting to stay awake, as much as I wanted her to be consious she really needs her sleep right now.

"go to sleep, please"

"I don't want to"

"please for me? I'll stay with you I promise" she looked at me once, took my hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"she's going to be alright now" I heard Donnie say.

"you sure? She's so weak"

"no she's not, she's very strong, trust me bro she'll pull through, she just needs sleep"

"so do you, thanks bro" I lead down next to her again, I moved as close to her as I could without hurting her and fell asleep again, 'she's going to be okay'


	19. pop the question already !

**Pop the question already.**

Andy's POV

according to Donnie I was healing fast even though I still felt as bad as seven days ago but he's the doctor so to speak. Mikey never left my side, I didn't mind, I like lying in his protective arms and hearing his comforting and loving words whenever I'm in pain. But I have the feeling he's keeping something from me, like he wants to ask me a question but he is afraid or something. Maybe he wants to break up with me or something but doesn't want to do it now when I am still wounded and weak. Or maybe I have some kind of illness that can't be cured or something, no Donnie would have said something if that was the case. Maybe the poachers have escaped and are looking for us again, no not that one either we would have moved already if they were after us. This is driving me crazy, it's dark now and Mikey's snoring next to me.

I tried to turn my body toward him because my muscles were getting stiff. Not easy with broken ribs. I couldn't make a sound because Mikey is a very light sleeper especially the past couple of days, I swear once I've like sneezed and he literally jumped up nunchucks prepared to fight off any possible danger. No I wouldn't wake him he needed a good night sleep.

I watched his relaxed expression, could he be even more perfect? He's everything I've ever dreamed of, he's kind, makes me laugh with his weirdness, he protects me, he's a little annoying sometimes when he's teasing me, but still he's perfect. When he's not here with me it's like he took a huge part of me with him, that I'm not complete when he's not around, it literally feels like a huge hole in my chest, it hurts more then any physical pain I've ever encountered (which is quite a lot).

he groaned a couple of times and blinked, he's waking up.

"hey" I whispered.

"you're up" he whispered surprised.

"yeah, sorry have I waken you up?" maybe I wasn't as quiet as I thought I had been.

"no, don't worry about it" he rubbed my cheek with is hand, I turned and kissed it gently.

"sorry if I woke you up" I whispered

"stop apologizing it's cool" he turned his head and looked around. "Leo's not up yet?"

"no he's still sleeping"

"must be very early then"

"probably"

"why are you awake? You should go back to sleep" he kissed my forehead slightly.

"I was thinking actually" I said, normally he would say something like 'dudette doesn't that hurt?' or something, but he didn't tease me as much like he used to probably because I was hurt.

"yeah? what's bothering you?" he asked

"I was going to ask you that question" I saw from the look on his face that he knew what I was talking about.

"you caught that huh?"

"yeah sort of hard to miss, you know" he knew I knew he struggled to say something to me for some reason.

he remained quiet.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"nothings wrong" he lied

"why won't you tell me? Is it something bad?"

"It could be" okay at least he's being honest but come on !!

"will you please tell me? I'm going crazy over here"

" I actually wanted to wait until you were better" Oh no, see he's trying to break up with me.

"will you please tell me, I can't take it anymore" I whispered my voice broke once or twice.

"alright here it goes, we have to go back to our home you know in New York and ... " see he's breaking up with me he's leaving and I'm left alone again, I guessed a couple of tears rolled down my cheek because he stopped talking in mid-sentence.

" you're crying" he said surprised

"you're leaving, I knew you were going to break up with me" he smiled and carefully took my face in his hands and kissed the tears away.

"I would never leave you, let alone break up with you, I love you"

"... but you said..." I sniffed

"I said we have to go back to New York, and If you would like you can come with us, you know a real house, with real food and television and stuff"

" oh ..." that would make sense but why is he afraid to ask me?

"but if you want to stay here, you can you know and I will stay here with you"

"what? and abandon your family ?"

"they understand" he said

"no"

"yes they would"

"I mean no you're not going to abandon your family for me, I'm coming with you to New York!"

"but you love it here"

"lets see stay alone in a forest or go with the turtle I love and my friends to a comfortable home, though decision"

"so you're really coming with us? You're sure" I saw my favorite smile forming on his face.

"yes, I am"

he kissed me again on the lips this time and pulled me closer to deepen it. I hissed when he pushed just a little to hard on my rib. It's unbelievable how much power is hidden in his muscles, I knew he would never ever hurt me but when I'm like this and he's like that accidents happen.

"sorry did I hurt you?" he stopped abruptly.

"it was worth it"

"I'm so sorry"

"stop apologizing it's cool" I said mimicking him.

he laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

* * *

sorry I know I promised to update sooner but this took some time I wrote it over and over again, don't worry it's not finished yet but the story is coming to an end, also sorry that it's such a short chapter anyway please review !! You guys rock !!


	20. sewer sweet sewer

**Sewer sweet sewer.**

Mikey's POV.

Finally we're here, I thought the ship was never going to arrive. Andy fell asleep during the journey and is now laying silently in my lap with her head on my shoulder. The ride wasn't as hard as I'd imagined, only two guys came down to check on something but we hid easily.

"come on guys time to go" Leo said, I tried to get up without disturbing her sleep she stirred a bit but dreamed on. I smiled at her peaceful state and kissed her forehead. I followed my brothers and master Splinter up to the deck it was dark already so this shouldn't be too hard for us.

And I was right, the ship was leaning perfectly against the docks so we could simply jump on the land instead of swimming. Leo and master Splinter jumped first then me and Raph helped Donnie, who still had a few problems with his leg but nothing too serious his muscles are just a little off.

From here on is was a piece of cake to reach our place, Leo had called April and Casey when we were on the ship to tell them that we were coming back, she sounded a little mad because we were longer gone than we said we would, but she understood that we didn't do it on purpose and that we ran into a few problems along the way, the anger vanished and made room for worry.

I don't know how moms usually are but April really sounds like one to me, always worrying about us and getting us out of trouble, occasionally punishing us when we knock something over at her place, don't get me wrong she can be lots of fun too, she always buys me the newest videogames and comics and on rare occasions she even helps me pull a prank on Raph and Casey, but that's usually when Casey had done something to annoy her.

I didn't realize until now how hard I missed our friends, it was hard in the beginning not being around them but then Andy came into my life and sort of distracted me from that pain.

Leo is holding the lid of the sewers open for me, I take a look above me. In the forest you could easily see the stars, but here in New York, you're lucky if you can see one, I wonder if she will ever regret her decision to move here with us, I feel a stroke of pain in my chest when I thought about that, I tried to convince myself that she loves me as much as I love her but it is hard you know why would someone like her love someTHING like me?!

"sewer sweet sewer!" Raph said and jumped on the couch as he did that it was like a giant bag of dust exploded, that was so hilarious.

"my sons I think our home needs some serious cleaning which you will start right now"

"yes sensei" Leo bowed and got working.

"oh come on we've only been here like three seconds and we're getting chores?" Raph complained. Splinter ignored him but Leo gave him a foul look.

"I'm going to put her on my bed, first" I said, Splinter nodded in approval.

"you sure about that Mike? Not afraid that she'll see your room and run away screaming?"

"very funny Raph" I just said, he started to flick through the channels, television my former greatest love. Luckily I've cleaned my room before we left.

I shoved the door open with my foot and walked into the dark, I searched for the switch and flicked the light on.

See not so bad, my comics neatly stacked in the corner my gear lying in the other one, lucky me I don't wear clothes otherwise I'm sure they would be lying everywhere. I carefully laid her on my bed, she didn't notice she left the warmth of my arms and snuggled into my pillow she signed peacefully, I wonder how long it's been that she's been in a real bed. I kissed her forehead.

"good dreams my princess" I whispered. And I went outside to help with the cleaning.

* * *

Andy's POV.

I woke up peacefully, I opened my eyes it was very dark but the alarm clock next to the bed said that it was passed noon … wait a second? Alarm clock? Bed? we've arrived already? I must have been sleeping very deep. I stood up carefully nothing hurt so far, I walked careful to the door, careful because not to hurt myself but also because I knew I was in Mikey's room and I've heard plenty of stories from Leo, Raph and Donnie about his domain of chaos, but it wasn't so bad. I reached the door but I didn't find a doorknob.

I stopped my search when I heard my named being mentioned downstairs, by an unfamiliar male voice.

"Andy?! What is Mikey gay or something?" he and Raph laughed. I got a little angry because of that.

"Andy is short for Andrea Casey" I heard Leo say.

"Finally another girl in the house" I heard a voice say, so that must be the famous April. "so Mikey how did you two meet?"

I heard him smile "she saved me" he said.

"SHE saved YOU" Casey said astounded I could tell that Casey and me weren't going to get along that well.

"Yes more than once actually" that's not true!! Come on stupid door open already! I tried to kick it but that was a wrong move. I lost my balance and landed on my back, which hurt incredibly, if they would have missed the noise of my fall, they definitely would have heard my scream.

I turned on my stomach so I could relieve a bit of the pressure on my back, not a minute later everyone stood in the door opening, Mikey by my side.

"you okay? What happened? Doesn't it hurt? Did you trip?" I didn't answer and looked past him at the door seeing that they shoved it open, damn it why didn't I think of that?

"it shoves open, damn it" I heard Raph laugh.

"so what you tried to bust it open?" he mocked. I didn't say anything and turned to Mikey who was still looking at me with worrying eyes.

"I'm alright, help me up please"

"you want me to carry you downstairs?"

"no, just help me up I'll be fine" I said, downstairs? I though they lived in the sewers? When I came outside I saw a giant open space, it didn't look anything like the sewer, it looked larger and prettier than any house I've ever been to.

"you alright? Why do you stop?"

"it's beautiful, so big, are you sure we are in the sewers" he smiled and gave me a small peck on my lips.

"positive" he said, it took me a while to get to the bottom of the stairs everyone was waiting for me at the kitchen table drinking tee.

"good morning" I said

"good afternoon more likely" Raph said, I sat down at the table and April smiled at me she reached out her hand.

"nice to meet you April, I am Andrea but my friends call me Andy"

"how do you know my name?"

"they guys are already talking about you, they've missed you very much" I explained, she blushed.

"no need to introduce myself than huh?" Casey said.

"sorry they didn't mention you? Who are you?" I said, of course I knew who he was he was Raph's best friend what term did they use oh yeah Bonehead.

"what?!! You didn't mention me?!!" Raph, Mikey and April were laughing.

"just kidding you're Raph's sidekick Casey Jones right?" Raph found this very amusing and almost fell of his chair.

"side kick? Dude? Come one" he punched Raph in the arm.

"she's just kidding Case" Leo laughed.

"we're going to get along very well" April winked.

That day we told them everything that had happened in the forest, they were shocked and felt sorry for me, but then Donnie entered the room with like 10 movies and suggested a movie night to celebrate their return.

"television? You have a television in the sewers?" I exclaimed.

"uh yeah in the livingroom" I went to check and saw that they had like an entire wall of televisions.

"oh my god I've died and gone to heaven!!"

"it's freaky how much she's like you sometimes Mike"

"hey come on I haven't seen a tv in years, give me a break"

"which one first? Andy you pick"

"I don't know any of the movies you're holding, please someone else pick I'm fine with whatever you put on"

we watched movie after movie, we started with Spiderman 3, Mikey's choice, then a western whose name I've forgotten, Casey picked that one, the third one I liked it was save the last dance, April picked that one, I didn't make it to movie number four because I was sleeping again in Mikey's arms.

I'm so happy right now, I have friends again, more than that I have a family again, somewhere I belong. They have warned me that they have a couple of enimies in town and that because of that I could get hurt. But in the forest, they have been through the same with my enemies and they didn't abandone me, so I won't abandone them. Like I could, how can I leave without Mikey? He's part of me now and I'm part of him, we need each other, we are one.

And if I am ever in any kind of trouble again, if I'm hurt, sad, lost even when there is no hope of seeing the sun shine again, I know that I'll somehow be alright beause When it all falls apart, he will always be here for me, my love, my hero, my Mikey.

the end

* * *

first time ever that I have finished a story!! tell me what you think please, I am begging you.

i was thinking of doing another story maybe a sequal, but now with Raph falling in love or something, please tell me if you would like that or that I should let this one die in peace?

thank all of my reviewers I would have never finished this story without the, special thanks to:

anna547 , raphfreak, last-blue mage , Amurella , Simone Robinson and quay say!! you guys rock !! also check out their stories they are the best !! ^^

goodbye everyone don't forget to review ! !


End file.
